The Pregnancy Shock
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: Lea and Cory are living together but what happens when Lea is poorly and ends up thinking she's pregnant. But then what happens when someone from lea's past shows up one night after writing Lea a letter what will Cory do (monchele)... Btw I have dyslexia so can't spell some words
1. Chapter 1

One day before Lea and Cory where going to film Glee Lea wasn't feeling to good she looked at Cory "Cory babe you know you love me" Cory looked at her "yes baby I do why" he asked worried "can you go to work without me and just tell Ryan I'm poorly please" Lea asked hoping he would say yes. Cory had to think for a second before answering "are you sure Lea I can ring up and say we are both poorly" Lea looked at Cory "yes honey I'm sure I'll be fine I'll ring you if I need you we both can't stay off work". Cory sighed "oh ok I'll see you after I've finished then but please do text me if your not too good and I'll tell Ryan I'm coming home" Cory kissed Lea "love you" Lea smiles and kisses back "love you too babe see you later" Cory left for work and Lea went back to bed to try and sleep thinking it was only a bellyache

Later that day while Cory was at work Lea started throwing up and got worried she texted Cory "hey honey I was wondering can you get me something on the way back from work I'm worried and I've been throwing up" Cory got the text and replied "sure babe what is it you need I'll get you anything vegan chocolate, fruit, diet coke, anything just ask" Lea sighed texting back "I need a pt if you know what I mean Cor I think we might have a bun in the oven" Cory looked at the text and texted back "what you mean your pregnant we are going to be parents?!" As Lea sore the text she frowned "I think so" she texted back "please don't tell anyone" she quickly texted she'd didn't want anyone knowing after all Heather had been pregnant and Ryan had got mad what if Ryan got more mad at Lea and stopped the show altogether. Lea shook her head she didn't want that happening so she decided to tweet "hey gleeks I'm not working today not feeling very well hope to be back on the glee set soon though xoxo" she watched as gleeks replied and smiled at some of the replies feeling a little happier she tweeted "can always count on the gleeks to cheer me up love y'all" Lea put her phone down and decided to take a nap and wait for Cory

After Cory had finished work he walked to his car and texted "on way home now Lee Lee won't be long hope your ok princess" he didn't know Lea was asleep and got into his car driving to the shop and going in to get the test and some other things but kept looking down at his phone worriedly before walking back to the car and driving back to Lea's as he got back and parked the car he tweeted "been busy today now back home to see a poorly girl hope she's feeling better"


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

When Cory walked into the house he noticed Lea wasn't downstairs and shouted her but when he got no reply he went upstairs to their room "Lea?" He asked walking in "Lea" he said again when he got no reply but when he looked in and noticed she sleeping he smiled and walked over kissing her head and whispers "hey honey it's only me I got the thing you wanted" Lea turned before waking up "oh hey Cory how was work sorry I was asleep" Cory laughed "work was fine and go back to sleep if your tired I'll be right here" Lea giggled "I wasn't sleepy I just closed my eyes a minute cos my tummy was hurting bad" she leaned over and hugged Cory "I missed you though now how was work" Cory smiled "I missed you too. Work was ok I supposed and I got you that thing you wanted so whenever you want to take it you can babe". Lea got up out of bed "I think I'll take it now I do need the toilet" she went into the bag and got the box out before going to the bathroom and taking the test she was getting scared and wanted the test to be negative.

Cory sat waiting for Lea to come out the bathroom and when she finally did she was crying "hey honey what's wrong" Cory said worried again. Lea looked down "Ryan's gonna kill me Cory I'm pregnant" she started crying again this time harder and Cory walked over hugging her "it will be alright Lea. Ryan won't kill you I won't let him I promise I love you so much and this baby" he placed her hand onto her stomach and smiled "Lea we are going to be parents and nothing can stop us now" Lea smiled a little "yeah but Ryan can kick us off glee like he did to Heather and then cancel the show all together. So let's not tell anyone just yet not even our parents ok" Cory nodded "ok honey anything for you" Lea smiled "thanks Cory I'm hungry have you got any food" with Lea saying that Cory went into the bag and pulled out some vegan chocolate "would you like some vegan chocolate ms Michele" that made Lea laugh "yes I would mr Monteith thank you very much" she took the chocolate and began to eat it.

Later that night when they where both asleep cuddling Lea woke up felling sick she whispered to herself "stupid pregnancy I thought it was suppose to be morning sickness not night sickness" she ran to the bathroom not wanting to wake Cory and was sick. After throwing up about five times she cleaned herself up before getting back into bed and cuddling back into Cory "I love my Cory bear" she whispered before falling back to sleep


	3. Chapter 2 Three Months Later

Three months later Lea woke up she was starting to show and was worried about going to work she woke Cory up "Cory babe wake up time for work and I'm hungry I want my boyfriend to cook for me please". Cory smiled "of course honey what would you like? Something vegan?" Lea smiled "you know me so well Cory I love my vegan food I do" Cory laughed and went downstairs making Lea some breakfast before coming back up stairs. "One fruit cocktail for my fruit cocktail" Lea smiled she had just finished getting dressed "thanks baby can you see my bump in this outfit?" Cory looked and shook his head handing her the bowl of fruit cocktail "nope we can't see cute bumpy in that outfit so Ryan won't be able to either". Lea smiled and ate her breakfast watching Cory get ready once she had finished she stood up "let's get to work babe before Ryan rings asking where we are you know what he's like if we are late" Cory laughed and opened the bedroom door for her "I fed Sheila so she's ok so yes let's go before Ryan rings us would you like a carry or you going to walk babe" Lea thought "hmm a carry please to your car I think" Cory nodded and walked over picking her up "of to work we go".

When they arrived at the studio they both went to wardrobe to get into their first outfits the first of Lea's outfits was tight around her bump . The wardrobe stylist looked at Lea "Lea you've put on a bit of weight this costume is too tight on your belly" Lea looked at Cory "oh erm big breakfast you should make them so they aren't body fitting and so they are lose instead" the wardrobe stylist took note "ok Lea I will have them like that for next time" Lea smiled "thank you me and Cory should go to make up now see you later" the stylist waved bye to Cory and Lea as they walked to the make up trailer. When Lea and Cory had finished at the make up trailer hey walked onto set and over to Ryan "Ryan!" Lea said walking over "hi Lea and Cory" Ryan said looking over "how are you both this morning" Cory smiled "we are both fine thank you but Lea had a big breakfast so as a little bit of a belly" Lea smiled "yeah and I don't really wanna be dancing a lot because my ankle hurts" Cory and Lea had been making up the lies since finding out Lea was pregnant and they where getting good at it but knew they wouldn't be able to lie soon as she was getting bigger when the pregnancy was getting more and more near the end.

While they where filming Lea had to keep stoping to go to the toilet to be sick and Ryan was getting worried "Cory what is wrong with Lea" he asked. Cory had to think about what to say and came out with "oh she has a bad tummy at the moment" Ryan just nodded believing Cory. Lea walked back out "so what we gonna film now" she asked happily. Ryan laughed "a Finchel scene where Finchel kiss and sing" Lea clapped "yey" she looked at Cory who was also happy about the scene and they started filming the scene and singing the song they had been given to sing. After all that filming Lea was feeling hungry and sleepy she looked at Cory "home sweet home now Cory and you can cook again" Cory smiled "let's go" they waved bye to the cast and drove home.

Later that night after they had eaten there dinner and got into bed they opened some of their mail Lea had her first sonogram appointment letter and was reading it "Cory out first sonogram is next week" she smiled and looked at Cory who was smiling wide "now I can't wait to see our little one Lea I wonder if we are having twins or one baby" Lea laughed at his excitement "we will find out next week now let's sleep".

The week later when the day came for the first sonogram Cory was excited and Lea was glad that Ryan had took the excuse about having a doctors appointment as she was being sick a lot. Once they had got dressed they headed to their appointment Lea was starting to get excited "Cory how many babies do you think we are having" Cory laughed "well we will have to wait and find out won't we young lady" he smiled at her as he parked the car "we are here Lea let's go see out baby" Lea smiled "yes let's". They both walked in and signed in then within ten minutes got called to a room and had their first scan done finding out how many they where having but how many was it one or two or was it three.


	4. The days after the sonogram

The day after the scan Lea and Cory had decided they where just going to tell Ryan and everyone that she was pregnant. They went into the studio and asked Ryan if they could talk it him "of course" Ryan said looking at Lea and Cory "let's go to my office and talk in privet" Lea , Cory and Ryan walked to Ryan's office and sat down "what would you like to talk about" Ryan asked "my job" Lea replied looking down and taking Cory's hand. Ryan looked at them confused "what about it Lea" he questioned "well would you be mad if me and Cory where pregnant" Lea asked "why" Ryan said "are you pregnant like?" Cory cleared his throat "yes she is Ryan, please don't be mad and please don't make her leave the show or cancel the show altogether it's not Lea's fault it takes two to get pregnant"

After their talk with Ryan. Lea and Cory decided to have a cast and crew meeting to tell the others about Lea being pregnant when they had told them all the wardrobe stylist said "no wonder you've been putting wait on Lea congratulations" "thanks" Lea said smiling "oh and me Ryan and Cory have decided to make Rachel pregnant. She is going to be the same amount of months as me which is actually four months next week" Cory smiled "and we had our first scan yesterday so we have the DVD for when you film Rachel's first scan". Ryan nodded "ok guys so we will write it in and you can film it soon how many babies are you having can I ask" Lea pulled the sonogram out to show Ryan "wow congratulations Lea and Cory" he said shocked.

After the meetings and filming that day Cory and Lea got home and where very tired. Lea looked at Cory "let's tweet the fans and tell them the news Cory I really want them to know" Cory smiled "ok you tweet them and I'll comment on the tweet and retweet the tweet" Lea nodded and tweeted "hey Gleeks, Leanatic's, Monchelets I have news to tell you all stay tuned if you wanna know what it is". Cory read the tweet and retweeted it before commenting "do tell do tell please please please I'm a massive Leanatic" Lea laughed reading Cory's tweet and seeing the fans freak out ten minutes later she tweets "I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY ME AND SOMEONE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS! :)". Cory tweeted back "yey" and retweeted the tweet before they both watched the fans freak out.

Later that night the ate their food but kept a eye on twitter seeing their cast mates tweet "we just want to say congratulations to our Rachel Berry... The one and only Lea Michele and of course Cory" the gleeks had trended hashtag Monchele are pregnant and Perez had posted it on his blog. Lea was feeling tired and sat on the couch cuddled to Cory they had been sat down only two minutes before Lea fell asleep so Cory carried her to bed and he also got into bed.

The next morning when they woke up Lea had been throwing up and taking her iron tablets "morning baby daddy" Lea giggled looking at Cory "morning baby momma" Cory replied kissing Lea on the cheek and then lips "how are you and bumpy this morning" Lea smiled "well bumpy is fine and I'm ok I suppose" she said teasing him "how's my baby daddy this morning" she then asked "he's fine" Cory said with a smile and a nod "ready for work this morning my princess". "Of course" Lea said giggling "I'm going to get dressed now but I think there will be paps outside since we announced bumpy yesterday" Cory sighed "yeah but I'll protect you and bumpy" Lea smiled "thanks honey your the best"

As they walked out to the car seeing all the paps Lea got a hit nervous and scared and hid behind Cory whispering "Cory just say no comment when they ask questions please". Cory nodded and kept hold of Lea's hand even though she was walking behind him. As they paps started shouting questions asking things like "when are you due" and "how many are you having" Cory just kept saying "no comment" or "me and my girlfriend do not wish to comment". As he got Lea into the car and then himself he put the radio on and drove to the studio


	5. Filming Glee

Once Lea and Cory had got to the studio they got their new scripts where Rachel goes all the way to McKinley to see Finn and announce she is pregnant. They read their lines to themselves "these lines are awesome!" Lea said smiling wide "yes they are" Cory said laughing at her excitement "someone's excited" Lea looked at Cory and kissed him the fans will be so happy Rachel is still on the show but let's pretend I'm nor for now it's fun winding them up so she decided to tweet "hey gleeks I'm sat here watching glee getting filmed since I'm not aloud to anymore" Cory read the tweet and tweeted Lea back "miss you ms michele" the gleeks went crazy and retweeted the tweets and commented before getting mad at Ryan. Lea sat laughing as she read the tweets of the gleeks "uh oh Ryan's in trouble" she said to Cory "gleeks gone mad" Cory asked and Lea nodded.

Just as they began to film Ryan walked over to them "why are gleeks having a go at me on twitter?" He asked "well I'm not aloud on glee anymore so they are angry and telling you of" Lea said trying not to giggle "ok then ms michele your evil" Ryan said but then hugged her "they will be surprised when they see this episode then" Lea nodded and began to film. Lea and Cory where enjoying filming as they where having a laugh. "I can't wait till our next scan" Lea said when they where on a break "same" Cory said agreeing with Lea they both just wanted to know if they where having a boy or a girl "what are you wanting" Lea asked "me wants a little Lea" Cory replied "you" he asked "me wants a little Cory" Lea said "but as long as they are heathy what does it matter a heathy Monteith baby" she smiled at Cory who smiled back "our heathy Monteith baby" he said. Ryan walked over to them guys stop being all lovey and get back on set your both needed in the choir room. Lea and Cory nodded and quickly walked to the choir room to do their last scene of the day before going home.

When they got home they watched some tv and opened some mail again opening some fan mail Lea read it to herself a fan had sent them some I ship Finchel baby grows in white pink and blue "look at these Cory" Lea said holing the white one up "there's a pink and blue one too not that they know what we are having or how many we are having yet" Cory laughed looking at them "aww our fans are so sweet" he took a photo of them and posted the on twitter tweeting "look what the fans sent my baby thank you gleeks" Cory looked at Lea "you hungry baby momma" he asked "I'll cook for you whatever you want" "Yes please" Lea replied "vegan please" Cory nodded before going and making Lea her food and coming back giving Lea it and she ate it "I think bumpy liked that food" Lea said after she had finished her food "it was really nice Cory" she smiled "your welcome Lea I'm glad you and bumpy enjoyed it" Cory said smiling.

After they had eaten and finished watching tv they decided to go to bed cuddling up and putting a DVD on "love you Cory" Lea said smiling wide "love you too Lea" Cory said happy "I also defiantly love bumpy" Cory said before kissing Lea's lips. "I love bumpy too" Lea said putting a hand on her small bump "but being pregnant makes me sleepy" Lea said closing her eyes before softly snoring fast asleep. Cory smiled watching his girl sleep for a bit before kissing the bump and cuddling into her and falling asleep himself.


	6. 20 weeks to go

Lea was now five months pregnant and going for her second scan she couldn't wait to see what she was having but still hadn't told anyone but the Glee cast how many she was having. "Cory" she said waking up "yes" Cory replied coming in the bedroom with some food "food for my princess" he said walking over to her "thanks Cory" Lea replied smiling "we get too see what we are having today" she said smiling. Cory nodded "yes we get to meet mini Lea" Lea giggled "no mini Cory" Lea said as she ate the food.

When they arrived at their appointment Lea sat down on a chair and rubbed her bump as she waited to be called in Cory sat next to her drinking a coffee "so baby scan then work ms michele" he said "yeah" Lea replied sadly since finding out she was pregnant she just wanted to be Mriss Monteith she had even started planing the weeding she hoped for. After about a minute they got called in for the scan and went into the room getting to find out what they were having they both smiled. They waited for some sonogram pictures and then went to the studio "Lea" Cory asked as they arrived at the studio "what was wrong earlier you seamed sad" he said "nothing Cory I was I just thinking that's all" she lied "oh ok then" Cory replied worried. They went to Ryan's office to tell him what Lea was having so he would know what Rachel was going to have then they got on with filming happily.

After they had got home from work Lea rang her parents to tell them the news and arranged for them to come to L.A. After speaking to her mom and dad Cory rang his mom to tell her and also arrange for her to come down the same time as Lea's parents. After phoning the parents they decided to go out for a meal to celebrate the news of what they where having they went too Lea's favourite deli Lea ordering her favourite food and Cory ordering something different they where enjoying their food when a fan came up to them "h-hi I'm a m-massive fan" the fan said and Cory smiled "hi nice to meet you would you like a photo?" He asked "ye-yes please" said the fan Cory Lea and the fan took the photo and the fan gave Lea a baby gift "thank you" Lea said with a smile and the fan smiled then left.

Later that night after the meal and they had got home they went straight to bed as Lea was exhausted she had never been so tired in her good into bed and just fell straight to sleep Cory didn't fall asleep straight away as he went on twitter and tweeted a photo of Lea fast asleep "my girl fast asleep can't wait for the family to come so I can ask her something" the fans freaked out tweeting back "what you going to ask her!?" Cory laughed and went to sleep cuddling Lea and putting his hand on her bump.

The next morning Lea was awake early since she couldn't sleep she wrote a note to Cory saying "went to work early see you there love you. Lea xoxo", Lea drove to work everyone surprised to see her there so early she decided to go to her trailer and fell asleep when she sat down on her trailers couch. At home Cory woke up and noticed Lea had got but sore the note and read it smiling knowing she was safe her got ready and went to work himself arriving and going to Lea's trailer he walks in and sees her asleep "aww sweet" he whispers walking over and cuddling to her on the couch.


	7. The surprise proposal

When the day arrived that Lea's parents and Cory's mom where coming to Lea and Cory's. Lea was very excited she hadn't seen Edith, Marc or Ann since before finding out she was pregnant Lea was getting the spare bedrooms ready for them, She had also invited them to the party the Glee cast where having. Meanwhile Cory was out with Jon, Chris and Darren shopping to find Lea an engagement ring as at the party Cory was going to ask Lea to marry him.

When Edith, Marc and Ann arrived at Lea and Cory's. Lea welcomed them with open arms and gave them a scan photo each before telling them that they where coming to the Glee party with her and Cory she then showed them to their rooms and texted Cory "parents have arrived told them about the party later see you when you get home hurry bumpy misses you" Cory got the text and replied "coming home soon tell my mom and Edith and Marc I said hi and I miss bumpy too". Lea read the text and smiled before making everyone a drink and letting them all put a hand on her growing bump "so Lea how is every thing" Edith asked with a smile as she touched her daughters growing bump "fine" Lea replied "me and Cory just can't decide on names" Lea sighs "I mean we had 6 girls names picked out two beginning with L, two with M and two with C the middle name to be Rachel after Rachel Berry of course but we just cant decide on a boys name" Marc laughed "Lea honey you've had girls names picked since you where a little girl you never use to think of boys names no wonder" Lea looked at her dad "dad me and Cory only have the middle name for a boy it's Finn" Lea smiled at her dad who smiled back at his daughter "cute" he said. Just then Cory walked on honey I'm home hey Edith, Marc and mom he walked into the living room "in the kitchen" Lea called and Cory quickly ran to the kitchen "hey baby momma" he said smiling at her "hey baby daddy" Lea said smiling back and hugging Cory. "So guys the party starts at 5pm and it's now 2.30pm I'd say let's get things ready now and all have a shower" Cory suggested everyone nodded "good idea baby" Lea said smiling "I'm going to have a bath though if you wanna join me Cory" she smiled up at him "sure" cory quickly answered "then one of you can have a shower afs" he said looking over at his mom, Edith and Marc who all just nodded. After everyone had washed, got dressed, done their hair and the girls had done their makeup it was time to leave.

Later that night after they got home from the party and the parents and went to their rooms Lea decided to tweet "so someone asked me a question today and I said yes to that question". Cory was on twitter and sore the tweet retweeting it and then the fans started to freak out asking what was the question was. It Lea and Cory wouldn't say. They cuddled onto the couch and watched some tv before deciding it was time for bed Lea was feeling really tired and couldn't wait to go to sleep. When they got to bed Lea and Cory cuddled into each other Cory falling asleep first but Lea feel asleep shortly afterwords.

The next day Cory, Edith, Marc and Ann waking up first letting Lea sleep. Cory decided to make some breakfast and made everyone a coffee about ten minutes later Lea woke up and walked downstairs "morning mom, dad, Ann and my amazing fiancé" she said smiling as she walked into the kitchen "morning Lea" they all replied back as Cory plated up the breakfast and placed it on the table with some orange squash. Lea smiled eating and drinking "so what we all doing today" Lea asked "well" Cory replied "we have work and then we are all going baby shopping" he continued and Lea nodded "ok honey" Lea smiled and went to get dressed so they could go to work she was excited about the shopping part of the day Lea did love shopping after all.

After they had been and done work Lea was excited to go shopping "come on Cory let's go shopping" Lea said excited "coming coming" Cory said and walked out to his car with her. They went and picked up Edith, Marc and Ann before going to the baby shops and buying a few a baby things getting a lot of them.


	8. Not long now

Lea and Cory woke up it had been a month or so since Cory had asked Lea to marry him and Lea was now 30 weeks into her pregnancy and wasn't feeling every well. She only had a month left. It knew she could go into premature labor or go into a later labour she was still working but knew she could go on maturity leave if wanted and Cory could go onto paternity leave. Lea wasn't working today so she decided to go shopping while Cory was at work. When Lea was shopping she was looking at prams and sent Cory a text "hey baby daddy we want this pram" she sent a photo of the pram to Cory then did more baby things looking waiting for Cory to text back and when he did she smiled and bought the pram going back to the car the people in the shop helped her put the things into the boot of the car then Lea drove too the studio as she had bought some baby things for her and Cory's trailer.

When she arrived at work she walked in leaving the things in the boot she looked around for the boys so they could help get the things as she was looking she spotted Darren "Hey Darren, Darren hey" she shouted and Darren turned around "hey preggers what's up" he ask Lea as he was walking over to her "can you get the boys and go and get things out the boot please I'll come and tell you want I want out the boot of course" she smiled "ok Lea" Darren smiled "I'll go find the others and we will get the things you want out the boot of the car* he said and went looking for the guys and Lea walked back to the car opening the boot and waiting for the guys. Once all the guys had came out Lea points at what she wanted lifting out pointing at the pram as well as one of the Moses baskets and changing matts and a bag of things. The guys took them out the boot and carried them to Lea's trailer then Lea looked the boot and walked to her trailer and asked the guys to set up the pram,car seats, and Moses baskets before she sat down and put a hand on her tummy to feel the kick. "Cory come here it's kicking time in bumpy land" Lea said over to Cory and Cory walked over putting his hand on her belly "awww so sweet little kicks in bumpy land" he laughed and so did Lea.

That night after they had got home Cory fitted the car seats where they needed to go and set up the things they needed in the nursery while Lea cooked for and gave Sheila her food before shouting Cory to come and eat. Cory and Lea ate their food and made polite convocation disgusting baby names for a boy "how about Chase-Finn or Leo-Finn or Mylo-Finn" Lea suggested "hmm I was thinking Caleb-Finn Levi-Finn or Ace-Finn" Cory replied "well we have six boys names and six girls names now" Lea smiled "I like the girls names" Cory said "Crystal-Rachel, Casey-Rachel, Laycie-Rachel, Layla-Rachel, Maddy-Rachel and Mia-Rachel" Cory continued and Lea smiled "yeah I like them names too we've picked some good names" Lea said giggling "yes we have" Cory replied "I wonder what the Gleeks would think" he continued "let's ask them" Lea said.

So Lea tweeted "hey Gleeks me and my fiancé need some help we have six boys names and six girls names in the next few tweeters we would like you to fav or rt the name you like it starts in ten xoxo Lea" Lea smiled at Cory and Cory retweeted the tweet be for Lea tweeted. "Right first ones first fav for Chase-Finn rt for Caleb-Finn" she smiled up at Cory and Cory tweeted "seconds up rt for Crystal-Rachel fav for Casey-Rachel" he laughed as Lea tweetd "and third rt for Laycie-Rachel fav for Layla-Rachel" Cory tweeted the fourth one putting "fav for Leo-Finn fav for Levi-Finn... Now that's your fourth" Lea decided to kiss Cory before tweeting "second to last fav for Mylo-Finn fav for Ace-Finn" then Cory tweeted "and last but not least fav for Maddy-Rachel rt for Mia-Rachel" they both turned their phone of after tweeting and decided to go to sleep waiting to see what the fans had picked the next morning.


	9. Soon to be mommy and daddy

Since Lea's due date was getting closer and closer she decided to count the retweets and favourites on her and Cory's twitter of the baby name. As she counted them she did a tally chart the names with the most where Chase, Laycie, Mylo and Mia with ten, next up was Caleb, Layla, Ace and Casey with nine. After that with five came Crystal, Levi, Leo and Maddy.

Lea decided to text Cory "hey Cory just to let you know our fans aren't much of a help four names got ten, four names got nine and four names got five we are going to have to get the cast to help us pick so I'm going to head to the studios love ya . Lea xoxoxo" Cory got the text and replied "ok princess honey I'll see you when you get here then and then we can hold a meeting we need to get it narrowed at at least eight names love you too. Cory xoxoxo". Lea got into the car and drove to the studios as soon as she arrived they held the meeting.

In the meeting...  
>Lea started speaking<br>"so guys me and Cory are having trouble with baby names there's twelve we like but want them narrowed down to eight names and we where wondering if you lot could help" she ask them and they nodded.  
>"go on then Lea" Chris said<br>"yeah let's hear the names" Darren agreed.  
>Lea looked at Cory for him to speak first<br>"well" Cory said "the first six names we like are" he continued "we have for a boy Caleb, Levi and Ace the middle name being Finn. Then for the girls Crystal, Layla and Maddy the middle name being Rachel"  
>Lea smiled "and for the second six for the boys we have Chase, Leo and Mylo again the middle name being Finn and for the girls Casey, Laycie and Mia the middle name again being Rachel"<br>Lea looked at her cast mates  
>"which do you like" she asked<br>"well I like for the girl Laycie and for the boy Chase" Jenna answered  
>"I agree with Jenna" said Chord agreeing.<br>"I disagree" said Naya "I like Mylo for the boy and Crystal for the girl"  
>Dianna nodded "I agree with Naya"<br>Lea looked at Chris  
>"what about you Chris" she asked<br>"well I like Mia and Ace" Chris replied  
>Darren nodding in agreement which made Cory laugh<br>"I take it you agree daz" he asked  
>"yeah" Darren replied<br>"oh hell to the no" Amber began to say "the cutest names out of them twelve are Layla and Caleb" Kevin agreed with Amber with got Mark going  
>"your all wrong the little Monteith's should be called Maddy or Leo" Mark argued<br>that made Matthew laugh and nod in agrement. After all the cast had said what names they all like Lea and Cory were no further forward so they turned to the crew.  
>"Ryan, Zach, Brad, Brooke and you awesome crew lot help please what do you think" she asked<br>"They are all cute names" Ryan said "but if I had to pick two I'd say Levi and Crystal depending on what you have which you know already but remember it as to be a name that Rachel and Finn would pick as well"  
>Lea nodded listening to Ryan then turned to Zach "what about you Z?" She asked<br>"Well I'm with Jenna,Chord, Vanessa, Samuel and Becca on this I like Laycie and Chase" Zach said smiling.  
>Cory looked at Brad<br>"What about you B man" Cory asked  
>"Well I think with you being called Cory and Lea being Lea you should go for Leo and Casey as then your children will have the same last name initial as both of you but if it's a girl same first initial as Cory but if it's a boy same first initial as Lea" Brad explained<br>Lea nodded listening carefully before turning to Brooke  
>What about you Brookester" Lea asked laughing<br>Well I like Crystal but isn't that what hemo's sisters called?" She asked which made Naya laugh  
>"Oh yeah Crystal Morris now Heather would go for that name if she was here" Naya said laughing<br>"But" Brooke continued again "I also like Laycie as it's unusual and I like Ace and Mylo as they are unusual as well"  
>Lea nodded<br>"Thanks for your help guys me and Cory are very thankful for it aren't we Cory" lea said looking at Cory  
>"Yes we are" Cory quickly replied "we can narrow the names down too oh wait we have a few where three people have picked the names and a few where two people have picked the names"<br>Lea thought  
>"Right Cory text your mom I'll text my mom dad and Jon and Naya you text Hemo and the text just put need your help Cory and Lea are stuck on names left they have Ace, Leo, Mylo, Caleb, Layla, Maddy and Mia pick a boy and girls name you like"<br>Naya nodded texting that to Hemo and getting a quick reply "Hemo said she likes Mylo and Mia"  
>"Ok" Lea replied before texting her mom dad and Jon quickly getting replies. "My mom likes Ace and Maddy, my dad said Leo and Layla and Jon said Mylo and Mia" she looked at Cory who had just got a text back of his mom<br>"My mom said Caleb and Mia" Cory said "I think we should ask my brother as well" he suggested  
>"Yeah good idea text him and ask after they will be his niece or nephew" Lea said smiling so Cory texted his brother and asked him what names he liked he quickly got a texted back<br>"My bro said he likes the names Ace and Mia" Cory said with a smile  
>"Ok we have the eight names now" Lea said happy "they are Laycie, Chase, Mia, Ace, Mylo, Crystal, Leo and Layla" Lea cuddled into Cory that's meeting dismissed we can all go and film again now ... End of meeting<p>

When they got back to filming Lea and Cory where doing a Finchel bed scene and has Rachel and Finn had to discuss baby names. They had fun doing the scene but afterwards Lea was feeling more tired then usual she asked if she could go and nap in her trailer and Ryan let her so Lea went to her trailer and laid down going to sleep. After Cory had finished his final scene her went to the trailer and walked in to see a still sleeping Lea. He giggled quietly before taking a photo and tweeting "such a sleeping beauty" as soon as the gleeks noticed the tweet there was a massive riot and all the gleeks retweeted the tweet and tweeted Cory back.


	10. Early labour

Lea had just just turned eight months. She kept having tummy pains and didn't know what was happening she didn't think anything about going into labour and was still filming Glee. One day when in the middle of filming Glee her tummy was really sore and her waters broke as she was saying her lines so she ended up saying "hey Finn did you know I ouch I want my mommy my waters just broke! CORY!" Ryan had to quickly stop the filming and lay Lea down on the stage in the auditorium set.

The pain was getting worse and worse so Lea took hold of Cory's hands and whispered "please let the babies be ok please Cory I'm begging you" Cory whispered back "I won't baby I won't they will be fine I promise". All the rest of the cars had decided to tweet "filming on hold there's a baby coming!" The gleeks reaction was a worried reaction as they retweeted and replied to the tweets. Lea looked at the cast "you better not be tweeting about this" she screams Chris shakes his head "we aren't we aren't I promise I promise" Lea just screams again "the babies coming the babies coming! Help me someone please" everyone rushed around Lea to help her Cory and Chris taking a hand each and Naya and Dianna holding Lea's legs. "Who's going to help deliver the baby we need towels and water and phone the midwife" Cory said "Brooke and I will deliver the baby" said Ryan "Darren phone the midwife" Ryan continued turning to Darren "and the rest of you get the towels some water to clean the baby and phone the paramedics" Ryan said looking at everyone else and they all nodded. Doing as they where told as Lea started to push.

After an hour Lea and Cory had became parents to a little girl and the paramedics had arrived Lea still had the felling she wanted to push though so she did then ten minutes later she had a little boy. All the cast and crew where shocked they didn't know Lea and Cory where expecting twins Ryan looked at them "so Finchel are having twins" he asked "well that was on the scan" Cory replied even though they hadn't filmed a sonogram scene and Ryan just laughed "ok Finchel are having twins then" Ryan said "what they called then" he asked looking at Lea and Cory. Lea and Cory looked at each other and nodded "Laycie-Rachel and Chase-Finn" they both said in unison "aww" all the cast and crew said in unison "we are NOT telling the fans yet though" Lea demanded and everyone nodded putting their phones away.

Lea her new son and daughter and Cory all went to the hospital as the paramedics wanted to check on Lea and the twins. When they arrived at the hospital Lea texted her mom dad and Jon to let them know and Cory texted his mom and brother to let them know getting congratulation replies Lea smiled and took a photo of her twins and decided to tweet "welcome to the world Laycie-Rachel and Chase-Finn mommy and daddy love you both already" as the Gleeks sore the tweet they freaked out retweeting the tweet and tweeting. Back saying congratulations. Cory just smiled at Lea "I love you Lea Michele" he said "and I love our babies" he continued which made Lea smile and reply "I love you and our baby's too Cory Monteith"


	11. Laycie-Rachel and Chase-Finn

A couple of days after Lea had given birth she was aloud to go home with the twins. The twins where asleep so Lea kept them in their car seats and tweeted "my babies" all the gleeks freaked and retweeted the tweet. Once they had arrived home the twins where still asleep so Lea and Cory left them in their car seats and Cory went to make some food.

While Cory was making the food there was a knock on the door so Lea went to answer it shocked to see Edith, Marc, Jon, Ann and Shaun at the door. "What are you all doing here" she asked quietly "and please be quiet my babies are asleep" she continued and Edith nodded "we've came to see the twins" she said quietly back and lea nods "well I hope none of you are hungry cos Cory's only cooking for two" Lea says "we've all eaten" Jon replies "now let's meet little Laycie and little Chase" he continued as Cory walked to the door "they are asleep still and hello guys nice to see you we where not expecting any of you so you'll have to make your own beds" he says hugging them. Just then the twins wake up "sounds like my cuties are awake" Cory says with a smile "they will need changing Cory can you get me the diapers and changing mats please then go back to cooking this lot have ate already and someone help me change the twins" Lea says smiling and walking to the twins "we'll help" Edith and Ann say together following Lea as Cory lays the mats and dippers and everything down for Lea "mom after you've changed Chase can you dad and Jon go and collect something for the twins from the shop where I got the Moses baskets from" Lea asked changing Laycie "of course" Edith replies and finishes changing Chase "we will be back soon honey" Edith smiled as her Jon and Marc left.

While Edith, Marc and Jon where out getting the thing Lea wanted Lea and Cory sat eating and Shaun and Ann went to make their beds. After Lea and Cory had finished eating it was time to give Laycie and Chase their first baths. Cory went and filled the baby baths up ready to bath them just as Edith, Marc and Jon came back "we are back" Edith said "and we got what you wanted" she continued walking in "yey"Lea said smiling "your in time to watch the twins have their first baths" Lea continued and Edith clapped "let me just get my camera" Edith ran to her bag and got her camera "bath time I'm ready to take photos of my grandbabies" Lea and Cory laughed and began to bath the twins.

Later that night the twins where asleep in their Moses baskets and Lea, Cory, Jon, Shaun, Edith, Marc and Ann where all watching a DVD . After the DVD had finished they all went to bed Lea cuddling into Cory "night my amazing fiancé and baby daddy sleep well love you" she kissed Cory and closed her eyes "love you too my baby momma" Cory replied before they both fell asleep.

The next morning Lea woke up at six in the morning. Her and Cory had been up every two hours with the twins Lea smiled seeing the twins asleep and she went downstairs to feed Sheila and do more of the twins breast milk with the pump when she walked back upstairs she got ready into her jogging gear and kissed Cory's head waking him up "morning Cory I'm just going for a jog I've done the twins food and fed Sheila I won't be long as Ryan wants me you and the twins on set today" she said smiling and Cory smiled back "ok honey and be safe I love you so much should the parents, brother and best friend come to the studio too" Cory asked "yeah" Lea replied before leaving to go for her jog.


	12. Times fly by

The twins where now a month out and lea was taking them to the studios as her and Cory where filming and the twins where part of the filming as well. Everyone was all over the twins and they had all bought the twins something lea was planing on getting the twins baptised even though she was Jewish and Chase had been circumcised Lea was writing in her book before filming while Cory was talking to everyone. Lea smiled "Cory and guys we all need to go and film like now you know" she said standing up and walking too her fiancé and children. Cory smiled at her "ok baby let's go and film then we will have to find Ryan though and see that part of the set we are on" lea giggles "Cory your in the choir room and well I walk into the choir room with the twins to show them of to everyone" everyone laughs as they head towards set.

When they had got to set Ryan was waiting for them and writing the new script for the next episode. Lea walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Ryan" Lea said smiling "yes my dear" Ryan replied "we are all here and ready to film" Lea giggled and hugged Ryan "that's good" Ryan said with a laugh and hugged Lea back. Cory looked at them "where's my cuddle" he asked pouting and Ryan hugged him "there you go Cory" Cory giggled and clapped "yey so I'm in the choir room today then and lea walks in with the twins" he asked. Ryan nods "yes that's correct" smiling at Cory and Lea "so let's get into places guys" Lea said excited After filming that scene it was lunch time so Lea fed the twins before eating herself and cuddling to Cory as they waited to film their next scenes Lea looked up at Cory and smiled "Cory I got a call about a date for our wedding" Cory smiled and kissed Lea's head "ooh when when" he asked a little excited making Lea giggle "well Cory a couple of months time" she looked at Cory's face to see his expression Cory was just smiling wide "yey a couple of months and you'll be my wife" a couple of minutes later they got called back onto set.

After the day of filming Cory went to the Ellen show as he was on it that day and Lea went home with the twins getting in the house and putting the twins to bed before making herself some food and ate it before sitting on the couch to watch some of her programs she Lea watched the programs she liked she started to fall asleep so she curled up on the couch, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Cory arrived home he went into the living room seeing Lea asleep he smiled and went to see his twins who where both still fast asleep as well. After he had looked at his twins he went downstairs to making himself something to eat and drink smiling to himself. Cory sure did love his family a lot and couldn't wait till Lea was his wife he checked the mail before going and cuddling to Lea falling asleep next to his girl


	13. No one knows what happens

One day when Lea woke up she went to check on her twins. Cory was at work and so it was just Lea, Sheila, Laycie and Chase all morning. Lea walked into the twins nursery and smiled seeing her babies still fast asleep she decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast and feed Sheila. As soon as Lea got downstairs she put a pan on to make blueberry pancakes then made Sheila's food putting it down so Sheila could eat before making her blueberry pancake mix flipping the pancakes and then eating them. She listened out to see if the twins woke up and watched the time.

After Lea had finished her breakfast and washed, dried and put her plate away she went back upstairs to the twins nursery Laycie had just woke up so she picked her daughter up and fed her. After feeding Laycie Chase finally woke up so Lea fed Chase then took the twins into her bedroom so that she could get dressed. After Lea had got dressed she dressed the twins and put them in their car seats Lea was going to go and try on her wedding dress today and go and look at a place for the wedding reception as she had already got the wedding ceremony sorted but was keeping it a secret from Cory but with Lea being Jewish who knows what she was planing.

When Lea got to the dress shop she met her mom, cousins, grandmother and best friends including Jon. Jon took Chase and her grandmother took Laycie as Lea went and tried on her dress coming back out to show everyone her mom and grandmother nearly started crying at how beautiful the dress was as it was a big princess strapless dress and the top part of the dress was heart shaped with pink jewels on it at the bottom of the dress in pink and blue jewels it had spelt Cory I'm Forever Yours Faithfully around the back of the dress. She even got her pink and blue jewelled tiara to try on with it. Edith took a photo of her daughter to show Marc once she got home as Edith and Marc had finally moved to LA.

Lea smiled down at her dress before going to take it of then coming back out and walking to her mom "now to go and get our hair done and give Chase and Laycie their first hair cuts". Edith nodded "let's go then sweetie come on guys time to go to the hairdressers" everyone laughed and walked out going to their cars to follow Lea to the hairdressers. When they got to the hairdressers Lea's grandma took Chase and Jon took Laycie and they all walked in Lea saying who was all here to get their hair done which was everyone. Lea sat down in the chair first and got her hair cut and styled but also got her hair dip dyed pink. All of Lea's female cousins and best friends got their hair cut styled and either dip dyed pink or blue then Jon, Edith and Lea's grandmother got their hair cut and styled. The it was time to give the twins their first hair cut the twin where only three months old now but their hair was getting long after all they where both born with a lot of hair.

After the hairdressers everyone went home and when Lea got home she had a lot of mail so she laid the twins down in their car seats on the couch and opened some of the mail. One of the letters was of someone Lea hadn't heard from in ages no one had knew what had happened to this person and no one probably would ever know but in the letter that Lea was reading the person explained what had happened and where they where. Lea put the letter in her hand bag and smiled a little before opening more mail that was of fans she laughed at what the fans had sent her and tweeted "thanks for the mail you lot of awesome gleeks all them letters made a lea smile happen love you all talk soon". Cory was on twitter at the time and tweeted "I wanna see a lea smile but I always make a lea smile if you know what I mean ;)" Lea didn't tweet back as she had started cooking the dinner ready for Cory to come home. Once the dinner ŵas started she decided to tweet "good day with the girls of the family the girl best friends and a Jon today new hair style and the twins got their hair cut for the first time can't wait for their daddy to come home though you'll see my new hair soon"

Lea looked through her photos of the day and decided to post the one of her and her cousins and her girl best friends after they had had their hair cut posting it on Instagram so it would go on Facebook and twitter saying "it's all pink and blue now". Everyone freaked and Cory commented where's my Lea gone I can't find her as she got pink or blue hair now see you when I get home love you xxx"

Once Cory had got home he smiled at Lea "loving the hair sexy" he said walking up to her "well thanks handsome the foods nearly ready can you check on the twins please while I finish cooking and plate the food up" Lea asked him smiling back and getting the plates out the cupboard. Cory nodded and walked to the twins picking them both up and kissing their heads just as Lea shouted "foods out" Cory carried the twins into the kitchen and putting the twins into their kitchen Moses baskets so that they could eat "so what we eating Miss Sarfati" Cory smiles "well Mr Monteith we have a vegy curry today with rice and a nan bread" Lea placed Cory's plate down I front of him and then put the nan breads down on the table before putting her plate down. "What drink would your like?" Lea asked getting a glass "water please" Cory replied. Lea made Cory a glass of water and herself a class of water and walked back to the table and passed him his water "let's eat babe" she said as she sat down and tore some nan bread of beginning to eat.

After they had eaten Cory washed up "that food was amazing baby your such a good cook" Lea smiled "thanks babe I'm glad you liked it I got us some ice cream for once the twins are in bed" Cory clapped "yey ice cream so feed and bath the twins ready for bed?" Lea nodded "yep you can feed Chase as I have some milk pumped ready then you can get the baby baths ready and we can bath them I'll just go and get their sleep suits and sleeping bags" Lea went upstairs into the nursery and got everything she needed before coming back downstairs with everything and walks to get Laycie out her Moses basket and feed her.

After the twins had eaten and been bathed and put to bed Lea and Cory settled down to watch a DVD and eat ice cream lea cuddled into Cory after finishing her ice cream and closed her eyes she had had a busy day and was really tired


	14. When Edith and Marc babysat

One night after a hard day of work Cory decide to take Lea our for a surprise meal to one of her favourite places. He had rang Edith and Marc to come and babysit so they where due at seven and a taxi was picking Lea up at ten past seven to take her to the surprise meal where Cory would be meeting her Cory had texted Lea telling her to dress nice and to not eat.

At half six Lea started to get dressed she decided she would wear her favourite pink dress and high heel shoes with a white jacket. After getting dressed Lea started putting her makeup on and doing her hair then she sat down with her babies and kissed them both before feeding them and putting them to bed. When the clock turned to seven Edith and Marc arrived and knocked on the door Lea going to answer "hey mommy hey daddy the twins are in their nursery asleep if they wake up they might need changing cos they've just been fed but if they are needing fed I've done some milk for them already I hopefully won't be back late" Edith laughed at her daughter " it doesn't matter what time your back honey you just have fun ok" Lea nodded as the taxi turned up and honked its horn "see you later then mommy and daddy" Lea hugged her mom and dad before leaving to the taxi.

When the taxi arrived at where Lea was meeting Cory Lea got out the taxi and walk to the doors looking around and realising this was her favourite place she smiled to herself and walked in walking to a waiter "table for mr monteith?" The waiter nodded and walked her to the table where Cory was already sat "hey baby" he said as Lea sat down "surprise" Lea giggled and smiled "this is why I wasn't to eat was it?" She asked and Cory nodded as the waiter bought over some non alcoholic champaign and pour them a glass "champaign babe" Cory said "non alcoholic may I add" he continued with a smile as Lea took a sip. Cory handed Lea a menu "I'll just have my usual baby" Lea said putting the menu down she always had the sane starter main and desert in this place.

Meanwhile back at the hose Edith and Marc where sat watching a film as the twins where still asleep when there was a knock on the door. Marc got up and answered it shocked when he realised who it was "what are you doing here" he asked the person at the door "I've came to see her if that's ok" it was the person who had wrote Lea a letter who no one had seen in ages. Marc just looked at them "she's out with her fiancé me and her mom are just here babysitting her twin babies" Marc looked up the stairs and then to where Edith was sitting "and anyway I don't think my daughter would want to see you" Marc went to close the door as the person spoke "I'll just wait here till she comes back then shall I" the person at on the door step and refused to move as Marc closed the door and walked back to his wife. Edith looked up "who was it Marc?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice "it's him" Marc replied knowing Edith would know who he was on about.

While Lea and Cory where out Lea decided to phone her parents and check on the twins so she told Cory she was going to then rang her dad's mobile waiting for him to answer. "Hello sweetie" Marc said as he answered the phone "how can I help" he asked "hi daddy" Lea replied "I'm just phoning to check on my two little babies" she said hoping her dad would say that everything is fine and when he did she smiled happy "well me and Cory are just onto our main course so we should be home soon bye daddy" she said "bye sweetie" Marc replied before they both disconnected the call and Lea nodded at Cory to say the twins where fine. Cory smiled "I love it when your worried" he said "Cory no you don't" Lea replied giggly. Back at the house Marc and Edith where trying to think of ways to get the uninvited guest to leave when Edith had came up with a idea she walked to the door and opened it "hey Lea won't be back tonight she just rang to say her and Cory have been called into work so won't be back till the morning so you might as well go and come back in a couple of days or something" Edith said hoping the guy would fall for the trick and when he did and he asked for a taxi Edith rang for one that came straight away and she told the taxi driver where to go watching the taxi take the guy far away from the house. Edith walked back in "he's gone" she said looking at Marc with a smile.

When Lea and Cory got home that night after the meal Lea walked in and hugged her mom and dad. Marc and Edith smiled at their daughter "mommy daddy" Lea said going into her handbag where the letter was and handing it to them "it's of you know who" Cory listened to his fiancé and wondered what she was talking about and Edith sighed "he's been here tonight we don't know how he knows where you live but he came looking for you I lied to him and said that you had been called into work and wouldn't be back to the morning and then he left in a taxi but I don't know if he will come back honey" Edith hugged her daughter "well me and your dad will be of you and your fiancé have fun and kiss the twins heads for me I love you and I'll come and see you tomorrow" Lea waves as her mom and dad left to their car then she turned to Cory "lets go kiss the twins then go to bed baby" she said as she began to walk upstairs. Cory nodded and followed and with that they both got into bed and started to make love


	15. Long lost son

The next day Lea woke up she told Cory that she was going to go for a hike and she'd be back soon then she went and kissed the twins before leaving for the hike. Lea took her phone with her and dialled the number that was on the letter she had got in the mail and when the person answered on the other side all she said was "hello what do you want" the person on the other end replied "hi mom I warn nothing I just want to see you" Lea always knew that nothing meant something so she asked "how much money do you want I'll give you it if you just leave me alone" the person on the other end sighed "mom it's me your son the one you gave up for adoption to one of your friends parents when you where 13 the one you always got to see on birthday and the one who knows who their real mom is I just want to see you please" Lea didn't know what to say to this she was scared "I've got to go" she said quickly before disconnecting the call and quickly jogging back home.

Once she had arrived home Cory had food on the table waiting for her and a twin in each arm. Lea walked in and smiled before taking Chase "who's coming to work with mommy and daddy today" she said in a baby voice to the twins before laying Chase in his Moses basket and beginning to eat. "I can't wait to film today" she said with a smile and Cory laughed "you always say that Lea" Cory replied thinking it was cute that his girl was all excited "I hope your getting changed first though incase there's any paparazzi absolutely" he said with a smile "yeah yeah only into a different type of track suit bottoms and t-shirt though" Lea replied teasingly making Cory laugh.

Once Lea and Cory had got dressed and the changed the twins nappies and dressed them they put the twins in their car seats and went to the car driving to paramount. Once they had arrived Lea went to find Jon who had got asked to come back onto the show for a couple of episodes. As soon as Lea could see Jon she shouted him getting his attention "hey Lea" Jon shouted to her as Lea ran to him and jumped on him giving him a hug Jon could tell something was bugging her "what's wrong honey" he asked her looking at Lea. Lea sighed "he's back Jon he's back" is all she said and Jon realised what she meant and replied "you mean your baby boy is back" Lea just nodded and tried not to cry as Jon hugged her tightly "I take it you haven't told Cory about him" Jon asked "no" Lea answered.

After telling Jon Lea went to her trailer to start getting into Rachel berry mode she was looking forward to filming with Cory, Laycie, Chase and Jon today. After getting ready lea waited to be called to set she deiced to text her mom "hey mommy can you go cat sit Sheila please and while your there if he turns up tell him to go back to his parents" Edith had just woke up and texted back "sure baby girl". After Lea had got her moms reply Ryan finally shouted for Lea to go and film so Lea walked out her trailer and over to Cory and the twins "hey beautiful" Cory said "ready to film" he asked as he kissed her cheek "yes!" Lea replied excitedly and smiled "let's get down to business" she continued and smiled at Ryan. Ryan smiled back "right places people Lea you take Laycie and Chase of Cory and go and wait outside the choir room door and Cory you go and get ready to write on the board". Lea and Cory got into places and Ryan shoutd "action". The scene they where filming was where the new directions sang to Rachel and the twins and then Rachel sang to the new directions and Finn.

After filming the scene Ryan shouted "cut well done guys next scene to be filmed is Finchel and twins bump into Jesse at Lima bean so everyone get to there places for that scene". Lea gave the twins back to Cory so that she could run to the Lima bean set once everyone who was suppose to be in that scene was there and in their places Ryan shouted "action" again. Jon said his first line "oh if it isn't Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Hudson but who are these two cuties Shelby's new adopted children" Lea was trying not to laugh as she said her first line to Jon "oh hi Jesse no these two cuties are all mine and Finn's doing" Cory nodded as it had said in his script. After filming the scene and Ryan said "right that's Finchel scene finished well done guys you can go and take a break Cory I'll shout you when your needed again". Lea, Cory and Jon nodded at Ryan and all walked of to their trailers Lea taking the twins with her.

When Lea has got to her trailer she checked her phone she had no messages or no missed calls. She was still trying to get her head around the fact that her son had turned up out of the blue and she was hoping that her mom had given him her message. After that Lea fed the twins and changed them before settling them down and going to sit on the chair and have a salad. After eating Lea decided to have a sleep so she closed her eyes and went to sleep straight away.

Once Cory had finished filming in the choir room he went to Lea's trailer just walking in and laughing quietly when he heard Lea snoring. He walked over and looked at his two sleeping twins and then at his sleeping fiancé before kissing Lea's head gently hoping not to wake her up smiling when she didn't Cory decided to go and sit in the other chair and close his eyes for a bit. After about ten minutes Lea woke up and smiled when she looked across the trailer seeing Cory asleep she got out her seat and went and sat on Cory's lap "oh Cory" she whispered hoping to wake him up before kissing him on the lips. When Cory woke up she smiled at him and he smiled back "home time for us and the babies" he said standing up holding Lea to him "yey" Lea replied "you get Laycie and I'll get Chase and then we can go" she continued and Cory nodded putting Lea down and doing as he was told.

Once they had all go home Lea smiled "can we just order in today please baby" she asked Cory and Cory nodded "sure honey what shall we get" he asked "Chinese" Lea suggested and Cory nodded "the usual" he asked know what Lea liked from the Chinese and Lea nodded "please" she said. Cory phone the Chinese and ordered the food and asked for a delivery as Lea picked a DVD for them to watch then top and tailed the twins before putting them in their Moses baskets to sleep.

When Lea came back down with the DVD after putting the twins to sleep in their Moses baskets Cory was setting up the plates for the food. Lea walked into the kitchen "want a drink babe" she asked Cory as she opened the fridge and got a bottle of cola out "please honey" Cory replied "what DVD we watching tonight" he then asked "oh I thought we could watch one I'm in so I picked New Year's Eve" Lea replied and Cory clapped he lived that film. Lea made the drinks and took them into the living room "babe I'll set the DVD up you wait for the food ok" she shouted to Cory "ok baby" Cory shouted back. As Lea waited for Cory and the food she got out her phone and looked at it seeing a text she opened it and it was of her secret son again she read it then replied "fine if you wanna meet we can but this is the first and last time I gave you away for a reason and your better of without me" she pressed send on the text just as Cory came in with all the food and put it on the table "let's eat" Cory said and Lea smiled pressing play on the DVD and starting to eat.

After the DVD had finished Lea and Cory went and washed the plates before turning in for the night. They had both had a. Use day and where very tired before getting into bed Lea checked on the twins they where both still fast asleep she was thankful they had started sleeping through the night and only woke up a couple of times in the night but Cory always did the night feeds anyway. Lea walked back into her bedroom and got into bed "Cory" she said looking at him "yes baby" he replied "I love you" Lea said before laying down "I love you too" Cory said with a smile as he laid down next to her and turned the light of.


	16. The flashbacks

As Lea lay in bed the next morning while Cory was up with the twins and cooking breakfast Lea couldn't help but think back to her teenage and childhood years. Yes she had been on Broadway from the age of eight but the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about was when she gave birth as Lea closed her eyes she went back to when she was pregnant.

*flashback to 14 years before*

Lea sat in bed it was the day after finding out she was pregnant she was only 13 how was she suppose to tell her mom and dad never mind her broadway manager or her agent or her boyfriend for that matter. She got dressed for school and went downstairs her mom had made her some breakfast "thanks mommy" she said as she sat down at the table "where's daddy" she ask she knew she was going to have to tell them. She thought now would be the right time "he's just coming my little princess" Edith said to her as Marc walked into the kitchen and kissed Lea on the head like he always did "morning my broadway baby" Marc said to Lea which made her laugh then sigh "mommy daddy sit down please I need to tell you something" she said making Edith and Marc look at each other as they sat down "what's wrong honey" Edith asked "nothing mommy" Lea replied as she looked at her parents "it's just I don't know how to say this but" she gulped "but I'm pregnant I'm so sorry" she blurted out before looking down. Edith and Marc looked at each other shocked before standing up and walking to their little girl.

They hugged their daughter and Edith whispered "it's going to be ok I promise you it's going to be ok me and your dad are here" . Lea looked at her mom and buried her head into her before starting to cry "does the dad know" Marc asked and Lea just shook her head mumbling "I only found out yesterday I've let everyone down you, mommy, my agent and manager" Lea cried harder "no you haven't baby girl" Edith said to comfort her daughter. Marc looked at his wife and daughter "right ill phone the school and say Lea's poorly so won't be in" he said "Edith you phone the doctors and get Lea an appointment so we know that she defiantly is" Edith nodded and Marc went and rang Lea's school. Lea finished her breakfast and went and changed into a track suit then Edith rang the doctors getting Lea an appointment for that afternoon.

On that afternoon Edith took Lea to her appointment and Lea ask her mom to go in with her so she did. Ten minutes later they got the news that Lea was officially pregnant Lea started crying again and Edith just hugged her daughter thanking the doctor before leaving "we better go tell your daddy my sweet girl" Edith said to Lea as she started the car and drove to Marc's shop. When they arrived at Marc's shop Lea was the first one out the car and into the shop "daddy" she shouted before smiling at one of the customers "in the back princess" he called back and Lea went behind the counter and into the back where her dad was while Edith served a customer. As soon as Lea spotted her dad she ran to him hugging him tight then Edith walked in "well is my baby having a baby" Marc asked and Lea and Edith both just nodded their heads. Marc kissed Lea's head and then said "I'm here it's going to be ok your daddy's here and he's never letting you go" that made Lea giggle "daddy you'll have to let me go sometime I'm not gonna be your little girl forever" she said looking at her dad "that's where your wrong my angel" Marc replied "even when your married with your own family you'll still be my little girl my baby" he reassured her.

Later that day Lea, Edith and Marc went home and Lea looked on her myspace before checking her phone she had a text of her boyfriend and she replied "missed you too baby I have something I need to tell you so can we meet up tomorrow" she waited for him to reply and smiled when he replied that they could. Lea then got shouted down for her dinner so she went downstairs and sat at the table to eat smiling at her mom and dad. Marc and Edith smiled back and after they had finished eating they went and sat down to watch TV Lea curling up to her mom and dad before slowly falling asleep

*end of flashback*

"Lea, Lea, Lea" Cory said as he shook her trying to wake her back up putting a tray on the bedside table "Lea baby wake up" he said again still shaking her and Lea woke up "oh hey baby I must of fell back to sleep" she said before kissing him. Cory smiled "I bought my fiancée her breakfast in bed" he said with a smile proud of himself "aww baby" she replied and sat up for for to give her the tray. Cory handed her the tray and kissed her cheek "your welcome anything for you I love you so much" he said still smiling "I love you too baby" Lea replied and began to eat. Cory watched his girl eat and smiled "the twins are ready to go out for the day we are just waiting for mommy to get ready" he said making Lea giggle "well mommy will get ready soon don't worry" Cory nodded before Lea continued "but can you tell Ryan that I'm going at lunch just for ten minutes" she looked at Cory and Cory nodded "ok baby I will" he replied. Lea then finished her breakfast before getting ready and they headed to the studio.

Once they had arrived at the studio Cory went to find Ryan to tell him what Lea had said and Lea went to her trailer and texted her son "right you wanna meet today's your chance I'll be at Starbucks at twelve for half a hour if you don't turn up then don't expect another chance" after texting that she texted her mom "hey mommy meet me at Starbucks today at 12 xoxoxo". Once Edith had replied to say ok and Lea's secret son had replied to say he would be there Lea felt relaxed and got ready to film. When it got to eleven thirty Ryan let Lea go so she could change and go for her lunch after changing Lea headed to Starbucks and met Edith they went inside and got a table then waited for Lea's secret son to arrive.

When he had arrived he walked over to Edith and Lea smiling as he sat down "hi mom hi nana" he said "first of all don't call us mom or nana" Lea replied "I might of gave birth to you but I'm not your mom your mom is the women that bought you up" she continued looking at her mom "Lea's right" Edith said "and your nana is the other women that bought you up". The boy sighed and Lea went to get the drinks and food texting Cory as she stood waiting to be served "hey baby I miss you be back at the studios soon love you and the twins sooooooo much" Cory was sat with Mark, Chord, Chris and Darren having his lunch and texted back "we love you soooooo much too and all three of us are missing you the twins are hanging with Hemo and Elmo right now though" Lea got the text and laughed walking back to her table with the food and drinks and handing them out before sitting down and looking at the boy across from her "look just tell me what you want and why you came here if it's for money I'll give you it but you can't have all my money I need that money for me and my fiancé" the boy sighed "I don't want your money I already told that over text I just want to be your son" he said "well I have only one son his names Chase and he's a twin he has a sister named Laycie and they are my children not you" Lea replied "and anyway the day you where born I wrote you a letter your not to get it till your eighteen then you can decided if you really wanna get to know me but until then all I am to you is your mom and dad's family friend do you understand that Zachary Ryan-Marc" the boy nodded "well I guess that's is good bye for now then" Lea nodded "bye" she said before standing up and walking to her car.

Once Lea had got back to the set she went straight to her trailer to hide and started to cry glad no one was there to see her cry. She didn't want to close her eyes incase another flash back happened and she most defiantly didn't want Cory to turn up. She just lay there can't couldn't stop crying and then her eyes finally closed.

*flashback to the birth*

It was July 4th and Lea was in pain all she was doing was sat writing her birthday plans. Her mom was sat downstairs and her dad was at work the pain Lea had kept getting worse then she looked down and noticed everything was wet "mommy!" She shouted "mommy!" She shouted again Edith ran upstairs "what's wrong baby girl" she asked worried "it hurts mommy" Lea said through tears "and my covers are wet" she continued. Edith realised what her daughter was saying "we are going to have to get you to hospital sweetie where's the hospital bag that you had sorted out" she asked her daughter and Lea pointed to the wardrobe Edith went into the wardrobe getting the bag then helped Lea up "let's get you into the car and to the hospital I'll phone your dad and then I'll phone Chloe's parents so they can come and meet their new baby that they are adopting do you what Andrew there?" Edith asked Lea and Lea shook her head "please just get me to the hospital mommy" she said still crying.

Once they where at the hospital Lea got admitted to a ward straight away then Edith phoned Marc and Lea's best friends parents. Marc said he'd close down the shop and be there soon and Lea's best friend's parents said they where on their way. Lea just sat there looking at her mom she was scared the midwife did tests and said Lea was in labor which scared Lea even more and she started crying for her dad. "He'll be here soon baby" Edith told her in a soothing voice and just after Edith had said it Marc walked in "aww my princess" he said walking over to her and hugging her "it's ok everything's ok daddy's here now. Everyone knew that when Lea was poorly or in hospital the only person she ever wanted was her dad even when Lea was five and broke her arm she only wanted her dad in the hospital with her never anyone else.

After five hours of labor Lea had finally given birth to a little boy "mommy" she said looking at Edith "can you go get daddy and Chloe's parents please" she asked as Marc had been told to go out the room while Lea was giving birth Edith nodded and went to get them. After they had all came in Lea handed the baby to her best friends mom "here's your new son Mrs Everton" she said smiling as her friends mom started to cry "please Lea I've told you before call me Hellen because your Chloe's friend and you've given me turn most perfect gift ever" Lea smiled "I have one request Hellen" she said and Hellen nodded "yes Lea what is it" Lea gulped "you can pick his name but I want at least one middle name to be Marc after my dad" she said to her and Hellen smiled "then his name will be Zachary Ryan-Marc Everton what do you think Lea" Lea smiled "I like it" she went into her hospital bag "and when he's eighteen please give him this" she handed Hellen the letter that was addressed to 'my baby boy'.

After her baby had been aloud to go home with the people who what adopted him Lea smiled "mommy? Daddy? Do you think I've done the right thing?" She asked her parents and they both nodded "now let's get you home and get you back to your childhood life" Marc replied "who's car do you want to go in mine or mommy's" he asked her "yours please daddy" Lea replied "and can I have a piggyback please" Marc laughed and nodded "hope onto the daddy express" he said which made Lea laugh s she climbed to her daddy's back and Edith got the hospital bag.

Once they had got home Lea was already fast asleep so Marc carried his daughter up to bed then went back downstairs to his wife. "Right I shall phone Lea's manager and tell them that Lea can be in any broadway show now" he said to Edith and Edith nodded "yeah get her away from Andrew and Chloe for a bit so she doesn't have to see the baby"

*end of flashback*

Lea was fast asleep still but could here voices and babies crying. The voices she could hear where Cory's and Chris' she opened her eyes "h-hey baby hey Chris what are you both doing here" she asked sleepy "we came to see if you where back" Chris replied "Ryan needs you back on set now so you better turn back into Rachel Berry oh and the twins need feeding" he continued with a laugh that made Lea laugh "where's Jenna and Jon" she asked them "on set" Cory replied "now come on baby girl feed the twins and get into Rachel Berry mode" he said before kissing Lea on the head and making Lea laugh "ok boss" Lea replied and stuck her tongue out.

After Lea had fed the twins and went back on set to film she looked for Jenna and Jon. When she had found them she walked over to them "hey guys we need to talk about you know who" she said to them "about Z.R.M.E" Jon asked and Lea nodded "ok" Jenna replied "how about my trailer after filming" she asked and Lea and Jon nodded. Jenna and Jon where the only people on the set that knew about Lea's first born child all the others thought that the twins where Lea's first born. After talking to Jon and Jenna Lea went and finished the scene she had to film.

After filming all the scenes that where left. Lea walked to Jenna's trailer and met Jon and Jenna there walking into the trailer the first thing Lea said was "at lunch time I went to Starbucks and met him I've told him to wait till he's eighteen to come and find me again do you think I've done the right thing" she asked them and they nodded "you where only young yourself when you had him honey" Jon said "and you give him away for a better life" he continued and Lea nodded "you wrote him that letter" Jenna said "you never know when he reads that letter he might decided and realise that you did the right thing" she continued and Lea nodded again "you both make good points but I'm going to ask you something and you have to tell me if you think it's right or not" Jenna and Jon nodded and Lea continued "do you think I should tell the man I'm going to marry about when I was a teenager or do you think I should just keep it from him" she asked them both "well if Zachary decides he wants to know you when he's eighteen then Cory will find out about him then" Jon replied "but something like this might scared Cory" Jenna said "so it's up to you" both Jenna and Jon said in agreement.

After that busy day Lea and Cory got home and Cory decided he was going to cook that day Lea went upstairs to have a bath and get ready for bed and Cory cooked and looked after the twins. Lea was still deciding on if she should tell Cory about what she, Jon and Jenna had been talking about or not. As she sat I. The bath relaxed she decided to listen to some music she felt a lot happier then. After her bath and getting ready for bed Lea went downstairs "where's my two favourite babies and and my favourite man" she said as she walked I to the kitchen and kissed Cory on the cheek "hey baby" Cory replied "the food nearly ready so sit down and the twins are needing food as well" he said with a smile and Lea fed the twins while she watched Cory Cook.

Once Lea and Cory had washed up and put the twins to bed they decided to have some fun. Not the very naughty type of fun though just the naughty type. They played their own made up game called get it right or lose some clothing the aim of the game as that they asked each other a question and if you got it right you got to keep your clothes on but if you got the question wrong then you had to take some clothing off. At the end of the game they where both left with just their panties on and Lea giggled "we might as well just get fully naked I mean we nearly are" she said smirking at Cory before walking over to him and sitting on his lap "and I'm getting hard" Cory said with a smirk and he kissed Lea's bare chest making Lea moan a little, Cory picked her up and carried her to their bedroom "let's make sweet music together" he whispered to her as he kissed down her body. Lea moaned "yes let's"


	17. Weeks later

Weeks later Lea was sat cuddling to Cory it was their day of filming so they had planed to take the twins out to a baby group for the day. As they got dressed Lea couldn't stop smiling at Cory and the twins "I love this little family" she said with a massive smile "I love us too" Cory replied Laycie and Chase cooed in agreement with Lea and Cory which made Lea laugh. They then went downstairs and Lea fed Sheila before making a coffee and some food as she was eating she looked at Cory "today's going to be fun at this baby group thing it's gonna be me, you and the twins and then Heather and Taylor and Elmo" Cory laughed and nodded "yes Laycie's future husband and don't forget Ryan his partner and Logan will be there too" he replied making Lea laugh "yeah Elmo and Chase's best friend".

As they drove to the baby group Lea just listened to the radio wondering if Zachary had went home like she had asked him too. She decided to text Chloe "hey Chloe did you hear about the visitor I had? I hope he's home safe I don't want him coming back till he's eighteen will you make sure of it? L xxx" she sent the text and waited for Chloe's reply when she got it she read it to her self it said "hey Lea yeah I did my mom and dad have grounded him for three months and told him he shouldn't of done that don't worry I'll make sure but he found Andrew and Andrew wants to get to know him I told Zachary no but he won't listen so I told my mom C xxx" Lea shook her head and replied "how did Andrew find out where Zachary was I never told him and yeah your mom as a right to know I hope he listens to her did you know I'm getting married I hope you can come to my wedding I got a bridesmaids dress for you L xxx".

When they had arrived at had baby group Heather and Taylor where outside waiting. Ryan hadn't turned up yet and the group hadn't started after Cory had parked the car Lea got out and got Laycie as Cory got Chase and they walked over to Heather and company "hey Heather" Lea shouted as she walked over "hey Lea" Heather shouted back. Taylor and Cory laughed at their girls then noticed Ryan pulling up "here's Ryan" said making her laugh and the others laughed too as Ryan got out the car and waved before walking over with Logan "what's so funny you four" he asked "nothing nothing" Lea replied and they all walked into the baby group which was just about to start.

After the baby group they all went their different ways Lea and Cory going to Starbucks Ryan going back to the glee set and heather and taylor going home. While Lea and Cory sat in Starbucks Lea looked at her phone to see if chloe had replied smiling when she noticed she had. Cory looked up and smiled "why you smiling miss smile a lot" he asked her "chloe can come to the wedding" Lea replied "well that's good" Cory replied with a smile. Once they had finished their drinks they decided to go to Lea's mom and dad's as they loved taking the twins to see Edith and Marc.

After being round Lea's parents Lea and Cory went home "Cory" Lea said "yes honey" Cory asked with a smile "Jon wants me to go out with him tonight for food will you be ok with the twins?" Lea replied "of course I will" Cory answered with a smile "you go our with Jon and enjoy yourself you need a night of" he continued with made Lea smile and nod. As soon as they had got home Cory had told Lea to go and get ready and he will look after the twins starting from then so Lea went and had a lovely soak in the bath before getting ready to go and meet Jon.

Once Lea and Jon had arrived at there destination Jon asked Lea "so any news on the Zachary problem" "yeah" Lea replied "he went home like I told him got grounded and found Andrew" she continued and Jon give a worried look "you mean he found his dead beat dad" Jon asked worried and Lea just nodded before they ordered. While they waited for their food to arrive they just kept talking about things like Cory and the twins and New York and spring awakening after all that's where they had met. Once the food had arrived they ate and drank Lea loved being with her best guy friend they always had a laugh her dad offering to pay Jon money to marry her, him naming his pet goat after her it was obvious why they where best friends.

After the meal Lea went home to Cory and the twins upset the twins where in bed already but happy to have some alone time with Cory and Jon as Jon had came back as well. Lea was still deciding if she should tell Cory about her oldest son or not but she knew she had to make the right choice.

Later on once Jon had left Lea and Cory cuddled up and they watched funny girl Lea decided she wouldn't tell Cory just yet but she knew she needed to before they got married and the wedding was only a few months away. She didn't know how she was going to tell him or when but she would have to tell him sometime soon like people say never keep a secret from a loved one.


	18. The weddings getting closer

It was now a month before Lea and Cory got married. It was set for August 1st Lea had had her last wedding dress fitting and so had the bridesmaids while Cory and his best men had had there last suit fittings now all that was left to go it get the twins their outfits and go and check on the cake.

Today's day was already planned out record music for Glee,film a episode for Glee, get changed then Lea was going out with the girls and Jon and Cory with the boys. Lea was excited for her night out as Chloe was going to be there as well they had both been texting each other and Chloe was going to meet Lea at the glee studio. Once Lea had got dressed her, Cory and the twins went to the recording studio to record five songs two where just Lea as Rachel, two Cory as Finn and one Finchel duet. As Lea was recording her first song she kept smiling as she liked the song she was singing it was one of favourite songs plus it was a broadway song as well. After Lea and Cory had recorded their two songs it was time for the duet it was another broadway song but it was also a love song Lea loved singing any type of song with Cory but it being a love song was more fun.

After recording songs they headed to the studio to film Lea was looking forward to the scenes today as she was going to be filming with Idina Menzel and she loved filming with her on screen mom more then she loved filming with Cory but that was a secret Jon was all so filming today so it was going to be a fun day of filming. Once they had arrived at the studio Lea went to see Ryan to see if it was still ok to finish early as they had planed once Ryan had said it was still ok Lea smiles and left to film her first scene with Idina and Jon she was happy Brad was directing it today Lea always liked brad directing as it could be a laugh.

After filming Lea went to her trailer and texted Chloe to see where she was getting a text back saying that chloe was near paramount Lea looked at Jenna who was stood with her and they went and waited for chloe to turn up. As Lea and Jenna stood at the front of paramount to wait for Chloe Jenna asked Lea "so have you told Cory yet" "no" Lea replied "I still don't know what to say" Lea continued "I'm just scared" she finished saying as Chloe walked up to them "Lea Michele scared what are you scared of" chloe said as she hugged Lea "Cory finding out about Z" Lea said "well Z is a B now he wanted to change his name cos of Andrew saying what you and him where going to call him" Chloe said "we never agreed anything" Lea said a little angry making chloe jump "I knew that! So why is Andy saying you had!" Chloe shouted at her making Lea go a little scared "I-I don't know m-maybe b-because I said if liked the name Bobby as that what your mom and dad where thinking of calling him" Lea said beginning to cry and Jenna hugged her as chloe replied " well that's what he's changed his name to his name is now Bobby" Lea looked up at chloe "you know chloe I don't really care about him!" Chloe looked at Lea shocked "maybe you did the right thing giving him to my parents then" she said before looking at Jenna and Jenna just sighed "girls girls calm down let's go get ready then go and meet Jon and the others" Jenna said and Lea just nodded and walked back to her trailer to change.

While the girls and Jon where doing their things and Cory and the boys where doing what they had planned. Edith and Marc where looking after the twins for the night and Lea was going to go and pick them up the next morning but for now Edith was feeding the twins while Lea and Cory where out with their friends. The place Lea the girls and Jon had gone to was a vegan bar and Cory and the boys had went to their usual hang out. Lea was having so much fun but kept thinking about the twins though Lea was glad to have some time to herself she wasn't getting drunk and neither was Cory but they where enjoying their time apart.

Once the night was over Lea was tired so went home and Chloe was going back to Lea's even though Lea and Chloe weren't talking after the disagreement they had had. When Lea and Chloe had arrived back at Lea's Cory was already home Lea was so glad to see her fiancé she had really missed him you could tell they where totally in love as soon as they where together Lea just walked into his arm for a hug and kissed him deeply. Chloe decided to go to the spare room and just go to sleep she hated the fact her and Lea had fell out but there was nothing she could do about it now it was better to just sleep on it.

The next morning Lea woke up she was the first one up so she decided to go and collect the twins from her mom and dad. Once she had arrived at her mom and dad's you could tell Lea was happy to see the twins as soon as she picked them up and cuddled them she looked at her mom "where they good for you last night mom" she asked Edith and Edith replied "yes like always though Chase has a little cold" just as Edith said that Chase sneezed and Lea laughed "aww cute my little boy" she kissed Chase's head then Laycie's head and put them in their cat seats before hugging her mom and dad and thanking them for taking care of the twins.

Once Lea had arrived home with the twins she looked into the kitchen to see that Chloe was already up Lea just smiled at chloe then fed the twins and chloe smiled back before walking to Lea "Lea I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to bring him up I just thought you'd of wanted to know" chloe said as Lea looked at Chloe "look Chlo I'm happy you told me about it but he's not my son he's your mom and dad's they are his parents and I thought I told you to keep Andrew away from him" Lea replied. Chloe sighed and replied "I've tried Lea I've really tried but Andrew won't listen to me I don't know what to do" Lea jaunt shrugged her shoulder "let's not talk about it Chloe ok cos Cory will be getting up soon" chloe nodded in agreement and they both had a coffee just as Cory came down the stairs supposed to see the twins " morning my Lea and my twins Lea why didn't you wake me I'd of came to get the twins with you" Lea smiled "what I was missing my twin cuddle time so I went and got my babies from my mom and dad" Lea looked at the twins who just cooed and smiled making Cory smile "aww my girl was missing our babies I missed our babies too" he said with a smile and Lea just nodded before turning to Chloe "so you going back to New York today then and coming back for the wedding the day before the wedding day?" Lea asked Chloe and Ch,one nodded "yes that's correct I was wondering if I could bring my boyfriend" chloe asked "yeah sure" Lea said with a smile "thanks" chloe replied "I better go and get ready to go then" she continued and walked upstairs leaving Lea, Cory and the twins to have some family time. Lea and Cory just cuddled into each other and kissed while the twins just slept. Ten minutes later Chloe came back downstairs and seeing Cory and Lea make out she just wrote a note to say she would see them soon and left.

Once Lea and Cory had finished making out Cory walked into the living room and picked up the mote "Lea honey" he said "yes Cory" Lea replied and walked to him "chloe went she didn't want to disturb us while we where making out" he replied to her and Lea smiled and just kissed Cory again. After make out again for a hour they went to check on the wedding cake and get other wedding things. After shopping for the day they went back home and cuddled into each other watching a movie and deciding where to go on their honeymoon.


	19. Two weeks to go

It was now two weeks before the wedding. Lea was getting more and more excited in two weeks time she would be Mrs Cory Monteith, her credit name wouldn't change though on tv and films she would still me Lea Michele but she new as soon as she was married she would change her twitter.

She decided to look on twitter to see if any fans had tweeted her and some of them had. She laughed at some of the tweets and tweeted "well Gleeks, Leanatics and Finchelets and Monchelets in two weeks you'll see a change to my twitter bio, name, icon and header so keep your eyes open". She turned to her side and watched her sleeping fiancé.

As she watched Cory sleeping she heard the twins wake up so she skipped through to her son and daughter and picked them both up checking their diapers to see if they needed changing before laying them both on the changing table and changing them before dressing them for the day.

After dressing the twins she went downstairs to make breakfast. Being a mother and fiancée was Lea's favourite job right now, she loved taking care of her children and Cory. She put the twins down into their rocking chairs and started to make breakfast. She cooked Cory's favourite making sure to do the eggs properly.

After she had finished cooking she went upstairs to Cory to get him up for his breakfast. She wasn't going to let him eat in bed she needed help with the twins so that she could get dressed, she kissed Cory's lips to try and wake him up but that didn't work so she tried the only other thing she knew would work.

"Cory, Cory oh Cory" she whispered opening his eyes.

"Foods on the table" she whispered.

"Food" Cory woke up and jumped out of bed.

"Yes food" Lea said with a laugh.

She went back downstairs and sat at the table beginning to eat and Waited for Cory to come down. She only had to wait two seconds and her he had came downstairs and sat across from her eating his breakfast, he loved it when Lea cooked for him though he loved to cook for her more.

(Line break)

After breakfast Lea had went and got dressed they where going to paramount again today although they didn't have to film. The only reason they where going is paramount was where the wedding party would be going after the wedding and Lea needed to make sure everything was ready and that it looked all wedding like.

Once they had arrived at paramount Lea just skipped in while Cory carried the twins. Lea looked around as she seen all the pink and blue that was for the wedding she couldn't believe how amazing it was, she was lost for words all Lea did was a look at Cory and Cory looked back at her with a smile.

"It's amazing isn't it Lea" Cory asked her.

"It's more than amazing Cory it's fantastic it's fabulous" Lea replied with a smile.

"Good choice of words babe" Cory told her with a smile.

Lea kept looking around the room at all the tables and chairs she defiantly needed to go and get the favours for the middle of the tables now and the name cards. Both of them things would be taken to paramount studio two days before the wedding but still Lea was getting more and more excited, she wanted to be mrs Cory Monteith, now not in two weeks.

Lea sat down on the chair that she would be sat on in two weeks time and looked around again just mouthing "wow". Lea was so shocked at this place and how well it had turned out but she was also proud of the hole place, she kept looking up at Cory who just smiled at her happy she was happy.

(Line break)

After the trip to paramount studio. They went to the wedding shop to check on the table decorations, name cards and favours to make sure they where blue and pink and if they where nearly finished getting made.

Once happy about that they went to Starbucks for a coffee Lea was still smiling at how good her day it had been amazing after all everything was going right for the wedding and nothing was going wrong thankfully and that Lea was thankful for, she's was going to marry her true love become a proper family and live happily ever after.

She did have one thing to worry about though and that was how she was going to tell Cory about her son that she had, had when she was 13, how do you tell your soon to be husband that you had a kid when you where 13, how would Cory take it? She was worried Cory would kick of and call of the wedding. She didn't want that.

Lea drank her drink and looked at her twins who where both asleep. She loved watching her twins sleep it was so cute, she looked up at Cory who was also looking at the twins and smiling. Lea quickly had a bite of the cake that he was eating before Cory looked back up. When he did he smiled at his girl.

"The twins are so cute when they are asleep aren't they" he said to lea.

"Yeah they are" Lea agreed.

Cory had a bite of his case not realising there had been a bite taken out of it. After he had finished he looked up at Lea with a smile before reaching his hand over the table to hers to hold it. Lea smiled at both of their hands and how they just fitted well together before kissing his hand and smiling up at him.

"I love you" Lea said looking up at him.

"I love you too" he replied with a smile.

"Your the best" Lea told him.

"No you are" Cory said with a little laugh.

"Let's go home" Lea said standing up and getting Laycie's car seat.

"Yes let's" Cory replied getting Chase's car seat with a smile before they left.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived home Lea decided to take a shower she was tired as the day had been really busy. She was glad to have the shower and get into her pjs she went back downstairs. Once she had gone back downstairs she spotted Cory cooking and went into the kitchen.

"What you cooking mr Monteith" she asked him as she kissed his cheek

"Your favourite" he replied.

"Yummy" Lea replied with a smile.

Cory laughed at her and kept cooking happy, Lea was happy about what he was cooking he loved to cook for her and loved making her happy it always bought a smile to his face. He watched as his girl went and looked at the twins who where in their rocking chairs again. They where both fast asleep, she smiled at them before looking back at Cory.

"They are both asleep baby" she told him.

"That's good" he replied with a smile "we have the time to ourselves then" he continued.

"Yep we do" Lea replied with a smile.

"Foods ready baby come and eat" cory replied.

"Coming" Lea replies and walks into the kitchen.

Cory put the plate of food down on the table in front of Lea before sitting down with his food in front of him and beginning to eat. He smiled at Lea who was eating and she smiled back at Cory with her mouth full of food not caring what she looked like as she kept eating.

Once they had both finished Cory washed up and Lea put the twins to bed before going and getting into bed herself and waiting for Cory to come upstairs. Once Cory had arrived upstairs they both got cuddled up together and kissed. Lea looking up at Cory with a smile.

"Cory" Lea mumbled.

"Yes baby" Cory asked.

"I need to tell you something" she told him knowing exactly how she was going to tell him now and not backing down...

**Cliffhanger! Read and review I'll update soon thank you guys. **


	20. Two days left

**This chapter continues from two weeks to go but then will skip forward to only two days hope you enjoy guys love you all.**

(Continue)

"Cory" Lea said.

"Yes baby" Cory replied.

"I need to tell you something" Lea replied she wasn't going to back down now.

"What is it Lea what's wrong" Cory asked worried.

"Chase isn't my first born son" Lea replied looking down and gulping.

"What" Cory asked lifting Lea's chin up.

"When I was 13" Lea began to say. "I had a baby, a little boy" Lea continued looking up.

"Oh honey" Cory replied hugging her "did he die" he asked?

"No" Lea replied "I gave him up for adoption to Chloe's parents" she continued.

Cory sat down he was shocked at what Lea had just told him and he wanted to know more. He took Lea's hand and pulled her onto his lap cuddling her and stroking her hair so that Lea wouldn't cry he knew that always helped, he wasn't mad at Lea which was a good thing. How could he be mad at the women he loved.

"Tell me more" Cory asked.

"Well his name is Bobby Marc Ryan or Bobby Ryan Marc. When he was born he got called Zachary, but he decided to change his name the other week" Lea told Cory before continuing "that day I went to Starbucks was to meet him to tell him to go home and wait till he was 18 to come and find me, he probably hates me" she said with a sigh.

"Baby he won't hate you no one could ever hate you, your too perfect" Cory said to comfort her.

"What if he does" Lea asked.

"He won't baby girl now sleep ok I'll be right here" Cory told her as he kept hold of her and Lea fell asleep.

(Line break)

(Two weeks later two days till the wedding)

Lea was very busy in two days time she would be Mrs Monteith and she had to go get the decorations, table favours and name tags before going to paramount to set them out. Cory on the other had had to go and meet his best man and ushers plus book a hotel for the night before the wedding for him.

They where both very excited who wouldn't be two days before a wedding. Edith and Marc where looking after the twins so Cory and Lea could get things done, Chase still had his cold but otherwise everything was perfect for once anyway. Why wouldn't it be.

After Lea had been and sorted everything out at paramount studios she went and checked one the flowers for her and her bridesmaids before going to see the cake one last time and telling them it was to be delivered to paramount on the morning of the wedding. After she had done that she went to see her friend who was going to be the DJ at the wedding reception and handed him the song she had wrote only for the wedding.

After all the wedding things she went to do her interviews with the magazines she had to do ones for before saying she was having no magazine or paparazzi at the wedding so the only photos that would be taken would be professional ones as she didn't want her twins in the papers or mags yet.

Once all that was done Lea was tired she decided to go to Starbucks so told Jon to meet her there. As well as the DJ Jon was going to be singing so Lea wanted to know what songs he had planned on singing. After all it was important to know what Jon planned on singing at her wedding she didn't want weird songs.

Once Lea had got home from Starbucks she looked at the calendar, the wedding was in two days but in fives days was the teen choice awards where Lea was nominated fore three awards and Cory was nominated for two. Lea sat down at her desk and begin to wrote her speech for if she had won.

(Line break)

Lea looked at the time and texted her mom to bring the twins home before beginning to cook for when Cory got in. She didn't know what time Cory would be coming in but she wanted to have the food on the table ready. After putting the food in the oven she lit candles and put on some romantic music before making the desert that they would be having.

After putting the desert in the oven to cook the doorbell went so she went to answer it smiling when she spotted her mom and her twins. She moved to the side to let her mom in.

"Hey mommy thanks for having the twins today" Lea told her.

"That's ok sweetie anything for you, Cory and my beautiful granddaughter and grandson" Edith replied.

"Your the best mom" Lea told her.

"Aww thanks honey, want me to bath and put the twins to bed since I can tell your cooking" Edith asked her daughter.

"Yes please mom if you wouldn't mind" Lea replied with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't" Edith told her.

Lea leaned down and kissed the twins heads before standing back up and hugging her mom, Edith smiled and hugged Lea back before heading upstairs to dress the twins for bed and put them down to slee. Lea went back to cooking, she checked to see if everything was cooking fine before baking a cake. Lea liked baking cakes.

Once the cake was ready to go into the over Lea made two glasses of un alcoholic champagne and put them on the table before putting on the fridge with magnets 'Lea loves Cory'. After the kitchen was set she went and picked a romantic film for them to watch then went to check on Edith and the twins. Going upstairs and seeing Edith had fell asleep Lea smiled at her mom and put the blanket over her.

(Line break)

After Lea went downstairs she took the desert out the oven and put it on the top to cool down while she checked on the main and started on the starter. Just has she set the starters on the table the front door opened she looked to see Cory stood there with a smile on his face and a hand behind his back.

"Hey babe what you got there" Lea asked smiling at Cory.

"Oh nothing" Cory replied.

"Oh ok well come and eat I've just put the starters on the table and my mom is asleep upstairs she put the twins to bed for me" Lea replied with a smile.

"Ok cutie" Cory replied and walked to the kitchen "close your eyes and put your hands out Lea" he told her.

Lea did as Cory had asked and Cory put flowers in her hands that's what he had, had hidden behind his back. "Ok open" Cory said.

"Oh my baby they are beautiful baby thank you" Lea replied as she opened her eyes and smiled before kissing Cory deeply.

"Like you baby" Cory replied "I'll put them in water for you then we can eat" he continued as he go a vase from the cupboard and fild it wit water putter the flowers in it, then sat down across from Lea.

"Enjoy Cory" Lea said and they began to eat.

(Line break)

After they had finished eating and Lea had put the cake in the oven to bake, Cory had washed up and dried and put the plates away. They went and sat down to begin watching the romantic move Lea had put into the DVD player ready to play. They cuddled into each other, Lea looked up and whispered "I love you Cory".

Cory smiled and whispered back "love you more baby girl" he kissed her head "now how about we go and ice this cake together" he asked her.

"Yes please" Lea replied standing up and pulling Cory up with her.

They walked to the kitchen and Lea took the cake out the oven. They waited for the cake to cool before putting pink and blue icing on it they took at photo and Lea tweeted "cake anyone", Cory retweeted the tweet and tweeted her "our cake looks yummy". All the fans retweeted both Lea and Cory before freaking out.

Lea was getting tired so she went upstairs and woke her mom up saying she could stay here but to go to the guest room. Edith got up and went to the guest room going back to sleep. Lea texted her dad "hey daddy, mommy's staying here tonight love you daddy, love Lea xoxo". Marc tweeted back "ok princess thanks for telling me love you too".

Lea got into bed and went to sleep straight away. Ten minutes later Cory came to bed and cuddled his sleeping girl falling asleep him self it was midnight so in just over 24hrs they would become mr and mrs Monteith and Cory could call Lea his wife officially.

**Thank you for reading this chapter hope you all liked it let me know guys by reviewing it I will update soon don't worry well if I get at least three reviews for this chapter.**


	21. It's wedding day

So Lea woke up it was the morning of the wedding and boy was Lea excited. Cory was in the hotel with his best man and ushers , the wedding was at 12pm and Cory had woke up at 7am on the dot just to get ready for his own wedding. Lea on the other hand had been up at 6am on the dot as that's what time the twins had woke up.

Lea sat with her bridesmaids, flower girls, her mom and her nana as they all got their hair and makeup done before they all got dressed and got their flowers. Lea's hair was done in a up do with a tiara and her full fringe. All of the other girls had their hair the same but had flowers in their hair.

Lea went and got her wedding dress on. Her wedding dress was big and puffy, it was a boo tube and was also very, very, very sparkly. On the bottom of dress in pink writing it read "forever yours faithfully". After Lea was ready she went downstairs to see her bridesmaids and flower girls.

As Lea walked into the livingroom where everyone was sat everyone looked at Lea in aww. Lea's mom and dad where both nearly crying , their daughter looked so beautiful and so grown up they couldn't believe today was the day, the day Marc would give his little girl away. Lea looked at her friends and cousins in their pink dresses then at her mom and dad laughing a little at her dad.

"Daddy your ties all wrong" she told him "let me fix it for you". Lea walked over to her dad and fixed his tie, happy once it was right.

(Line break)

Cory had finished getting ready and now him and his boys where on their way to the Temple. As Lea was Jewish she had wanted to have a typical Jewish wedding, well her dad wanted her to anyway. Cory wasn't Jewish but the Kohen of the temple that Lea went to was letting this one wedding happen as Lea had always been a good Jew.

Cory smiled as he walked in and seen everyone that was already their it was only 10:30 and people where coming already. The Kohen walked up to Cory and handed him a kippot as that was tradition for men to wear one. Cory looked around and noticed that all the girls had long dresses on and had their shoulders covered. Even his mom.

Cory thought that maybe that was another tradition. He looked around at his and Cory's friends and family before looking at the time. In a hour Cory would be marrying the women of his dreams and the women of his life he knew that Lea would be in her limo with her bridesmaids, flower girls, mom, dad and their twins.

Cory was starting to get nervous he couldn't wait to get married to Lea but his nerves where kicking in, did he look of in his suit, how was Lea feeling and would he be ok in front of all of the guests or would he bottle it. He was getting scared now. He looked around at everyone again and smiled at them all, getting a smile back from everyone.

(Line break)

Lea was in her limo with her bridesmaids, flower girls and her family also Jon. Lea was trying to find her White sleeveless cardigan as her mom, bridesmaids and flower girls put on their pink sleeveless cardigans. Lea was starting to get nervous. She could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach, she wondered how Cory was feeling.

Cory was feeling the the same he just wanted the wedding over and done. He knew his Lea would look amazing and beautiful in her dress and he just wanted her now, he looked at the time it was 11:30am Lea would soon be here. Cory started getting more nervous, excited but nervous. Bring it on he thought.

Lea sat in the limo looking out of the window. Today she would become Cory's wife, three days time she would be at the teen choice awards and in a week her and Cory would be on Ellen together. Lea laughed a little imagining Ellen's face when she finds out about Cory and Lea's wedding. Ellen would introduce them as Mr Cory Monteith and Miss Lea Michele, then Lea could correct her.

That was if Ellen hadn't been watching the teen choice awards mind. Lea smiled I'm three days she would be reading her spearhead and would be able to say I'd like to dedicate this award to my husband and my two beautiful twin babies, imagine the look on peoples faces when Lea would say that, they would be priceless.

(Line break)

As the limo pulled up at the temple it was now 11:50am. Lea was feeling scared, worried, excited and happy but mostly scared, she taught what if Cory hadn't turned up, what if he decided he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her, what if he dumped her at the alter, what if he just didn't love her anymore. She loved Cory with all her heart and didn't want any of that to happen.

Inside the temple Cory was having the same thoughts. What if Lea decided she didn't want to marry him anymore, what if she dumped him at the alter, what if she just didn't turn up. Cory loved Lea with all his heart, she was the best thing to ever happen to him, he was suppose to marry her today and they where suppose to spend the rest of their life together as a married couple.

Cory looked up at the Kohen and the Kohen nodded walking outside to see the bridle party. He walked up to the doors and the music started to play, first to walk down the alter was the flower girls, followed by Lea's mom, Jon and Lea's twins, then the Kohen who was followed by Lea, Lea's dad's and the bridesmaids.

Lea smiled as she walked down the alter and seen Cory. Cory smiled back at her and now Lea couldn't wait to stand next to next to Cory, Lea and her dad walked to the bottom of the alter and Marc give Cory Lea's hand, Lea looked around at everyone in the chapel and smiled.

Once Lea was stood next to Cory and everyone had been told to sit down the wedding ceremony began. The Kohen said his hello and welcomes and then did everything that had to be done. After about a hour it was time for the glass to be smashed, that was Cory's job, the Kohen put the glass down in a bag and Cory stood on it to smash it.

(Line break)

Now that the wedding was over and the twins had been asleep all through the wedding and now it was just Cory and Lea in Lea's limo and everyone else in the limo Cory had came in. The photographer did the last photos at the chapel, before heading to paramount studios to where the wedding party was.

Cory and Lea drank non alcoholic champaign in the limo on their way to the paramount studios. Lea was now Mrs Monteith and she couldn't believe it she looked at Cory and kissed his lips as she took her sleeveless cardigan of, Cory couldn't believe how beautiful Lea was, he was so lucky.

"So husband" Lea smiled as she said it.

"So Mrs Momteith" Cory smiled back "Mrs Monteith, Mr and Mrs Monteith, this isn't going to get old ever" Cory told his wife.

"Never, we are now husband and wife" Lea told her husband and Cory nodded.

Lea and Cory cuddled to each other as the limo driver kept driving towards paramount. Lea looked out of the window and could see fans stood outside paramount. Lea stayed cuddled to Cory and Cory wrapped his arm around his wife. Lea looked up a sparkle in her eye and cory looked down at her.

"Cory did you like my dress" she asked him.

"Yes" Cory told her.

"You haven't seen the most important part of it yet" Lea told him.

"Well I can't wait to see that" Cory said with a smirk.

(Line break)

The limo parked up outside the doors of paramount and the driver got out opening the door for Lea and Cory. Cory got out first and then helped Lea out of the limo, taking her hand and looking over the dress again, he still couldn't see the part that Lea was on about but he loved his wife's dress and loved his wedding ring.

Lea looked at Cory and kissed him deeply and smiled as they walked into paramount the photographer taking more photos again. Lea looked around, everything was just perfect and just how Lea wanted it. The cake was on the other side of the room and looked amazing from where they stood anyway.

The guests where already sat at their tables so now it was only left for Cory and Lea to sit down at the main table and to have another drink. Lea was happy to sit next to Cory and their family , the twins still asleep in the corner of the room. Lea looked around at all the guest and gave a smile as everyone shouted for a speech.

Cory gave his speech and then the food came out. That was a good thing as Lea was starving and loved her food, Lea had her favourite vegan meal and Cory had chicken, Cory was chicken mad after all. After the puddings had been given out it was time for the first dance. Lea stood up first and Cory followed her noticing the bottom of Lea's dress, he smiled.

Lea and Cory's first dance was to the glee version of forever yours faithfully and then it was Lea's song that she had written and sang only for Cory to be played . Lea couldn't help but smile, his wife was perfect, his wife was his wife, his my was Lea Michele. There was nothing better then that.

(Line break)

Now it was time for cake. Lea and Cory had hold of the cake knife ready to cut it as the photographer took photos of them, they cut into the cake and then fed each other a slice before handing cake to the guests and going outside with the families to get the rest of the photos taken.

The wedding day had went amazingly well, the wedding had been perfect and the party had been amazing. The twins where still asleep but Lea knew that they would wake up soon, about four minutes later the twins woke up so Lea fed the twins before changing their diapers.

Once the wedding party was over Lea's mom and dad had taken the twins home for the night and Cory and Lea had got back into the limo and been taken to the hotel they had booked. Cory picked up his wife and carried her other their hotel room door, Lea's feet where hurting she had had heels on for the hole day after all.

In the hotel room there was a bottle of alcohol free champagne, rose petals and chocolates on the bed. The bed was massive and a four poster bed, Lea got our of Cory's hands and went and lay on the bed patting the space next to her for Cory to lay down. Cory lay done next to her and helped Lea with her dress knowing that's what she wanted.

Once both of them where ready for bed the got under the covers and cuddled close to each other. Before having sex as the newly married couple that they where. Everything was now new, a good new but new, a new chapter to be added to their life together now a married couple and now all was left was for the teen choice awards in three days.


	22. Teen Choice awards

So Lea and Cory had been married for three days now and today was teen choice day Lea woke up excited she loved award days. Lea lay in bed and looked at her sleeping husband before looking at her wedding and engagement ring, she still couldn't believe she was married, nor that she was married to Cory. To her it was a dream come true.

Cory stayed sleeping and Lea got up going to check on the twins and make some breakfast. Her glam team where due at 10am and Lea's parents where coming at half ten to have the twins for the day. Lea went and got her speech so so could remember what to say if she won the award she was nominated for.

Knowing Cory was also nominated for an award she wondered if he would win. It would be funny if all the glee cast won the awards they where nominated for, it would be a good late wedding gift for Cory and Lea though as well. Lea went back upstairs with the food she had cooked and put it in her bedroom before going back to checking the still sleeping twins.

Lea went back into her bedroom and got back into bed. Cory had just woken up so Lea handed him the breakfast she had cooked before getting her breakfast. Lea was starving and glad to be eating her breakfast at last, Lea looked at the time it was 9:30am, the glam team would be here in half an hour then she would be getting ready for the TCA's. She couldn't wait.

(Line break)

Lea looked at Cory and smiled kissing his lips. "Good morning my husband" she said to Cory with a wide smile.

"Good morning my wife" Cory replied kissing Lea back deeply.

"My glam fam will be here soon" Lea told her husband.

"Yey" Cory replied with a smile he loved the glam fam as they always had fun when they where there.

Lea got up and out of bed getting her dressing gown on to wait for the glam fam. They would be here any minute so Lea decided to go and unlock the door, putting some water in the pot incase anyone wanted a coffee and feeding Sheila. She heard Cory coming down the stairs with the twins.

Lea miles as she seen them come into the kitchen and took Chase from Cory so she could have a cuddle of her son. As she got a bottle to feed Chase there was a knock on the door so she went and answered it while feeding her son, as she opened it she smiled seeing the glam fam and they smiled back. Lea didn't know what they would say about Lea now being married and not using them to do her hair and makeup so she waited to see if they would notice.

Lea cradled her son and walked back to Cory and her daughter. After feeding the twins and laying them down Lea made her glam fam a drink before talking about the dress she would be wearing today and how her hair and makeup would be.

Lea was in a happy mood she loved getting ready for award shows more then getting ready for working on the glee set. Something about award shows always bought a smile to Lea's face, though what she didn't know. It was just something.

Lea looked at the dress choices for the award show there was lots of nice choices. Three pink ones, one black and pink one, two pink and white ones, how would Lea ever pick. The glam fam even had matching suits for Cory, so whatever they picked would be awesome. After all Lea always looked awesome in whatever she put on.

(Line break)

At 10:30am Lea's mom and dad came to collect the twins. Lea had already had her makeup done and tweeted that she was getting ready for something awesome. Now all that was left to do was hair and her dress, Lea couldn't wait to see the dress she would be wearing, they always picked something beautiful, when it came to a dress for Lea.

Lea was so excited when she got showed her dress. It was short, pink and sparkly. Lea loved pink and sparkly things, she had gold shoes to match the dress and gold nails on, the glam fam had decided to have Lea's hair down and curly so Lea was going to look amazing. Once Lea was fully dressed with her hair done the glam fam let Lea look in the mirror. She looked beautiful, but then again Lea always looked beautiful.

Now it was time for Cory to get ready he was wearing a grey suit with and pink tie, the pink tie had gold stars on it and Lea thought the tie looked cute. They did Cory's hair and handed him his shoes before heading to their limo to go to the blue carpet. Lea was getting more and more excited. Why wouldn't she be. The TCA's where Lea's favourite award show because after all it was teenagers that voted and Lea adored her teenage fans.

(Line break)

Once they arrived at the blue carpet they all got out. Cory held out his hand for his wife as they began to walk down the blue carpet followed by the glam fam, once at the bottom of the blue carpet they met up with the rest of the glee cast and hugged them all, the glee cast had been at Monchele's wedding so they knew about the wedding ring but the girls still liked to look at it.

Once inside and sat down in their seats the glam team noticed that Lea had a wedding ring on but didn't mention it as they knew that Lea's fans probably didn't know that Lea and Cory where married now after all it was only the people that had been at the wedding that knew they where married.

After about an hour the TCA's started the tv cameras zooming onto the actors in the audience. First they went to the glee cast then to the PLL cast who where sat next to them, this year the people hosting the awards where Naya Rivera and Ian Harding. How awesome that was Lea's cast mate and an actor of a show Lea watched hosting the award show.

As the awards started getting handed out Lea kept smiling next it would be best actress in a comedy as best actor in a comedy had just been announced. The winner of that being Cory and Cory's speech had been awesome although he hadn't said his wife in his speech. Next the announced who was going to hand out the next award.

"Please welcome to the stage my pall Cory Monteith" Naya said.

"And my onscreen girlfriend Lucy Hale" Ian commented.

Cory and Lucy walked out onto the stage and over to the microphone.

"Well hello you lovely lot" Cory said to the crowd. In the crowd Lea got a idea and shouted.

"HEY CORY, CORY HEY AM I A GOOD KISSER AM I A GOOD KISSER IVE NVER KISSED MYSELF BEFORE" Lea shouted this to make Chris who was sat next to her laugh. Cory could hear and shouted back.

"YES LEA YES YOU ARE A VERY GOOD KISSER" he told her trying not to laugh.

"THANK YOU CORY LOVE YOU" Lea shouted back laughing to herself.

"LOVE YOU TOO HONEY BEAR" Cory shouted back before laughing.

"And we all know I'm a good kisser on PLL right Ian" Lucy said looking over at Ian who nodded.

"Anyway and the nominations for best actress in a comedy are" Lucy and Cory said together.

The nominations went onto the big screen and said who was all nominated. Lea Michele for Glee, Laura Monroe for Austin and Ally, kaley cuoco for the big bag theory and Sadie Calvano for mom. It went back onto Cory and Lucy so that they could announce who the winner was.

"And the winner is" Cory and Lucy both said.

"LEA MICHELE" they announced.

Lea got up and walked up onto the stage hugging Lucy then hugging and kissing Cory before standing near the microphone to say her speech happy the microphone had been adjusted to her height Lea looked at Cory and smiled before looking back to the audience and beginning her speech.

"Well guys I'd first of all like to thank my mom and dad for giving birth to me, I'd then like to thank my first ever broadway job, I'd alps like to thank my gbffl Jon Groff" Lea said before continuing. "I'd as lo like to thank thre glee cast and crew for putting up with me and I'd like to thank my twins Chase and Laycie but most of all I'd like to thank the most perfect husband in the world the one and only my husband for five days mr Cory Monteith" Lea said with a smile and Cory smiled back. Befor Lea finished "but defiantly most of all I'd defiantly like to thank you my fans the Gleeks and Leanatics this award is for you".

Lea turned to Cory and her, Cory and Lucy walked of stage. Cory carried Lea's surfboard for her and then it was announced that glee had also won so Cory, Lea and Naya walked back onto the stage with the rest of their cast to get their award. After that they all went and sat back in their seats.

(Line break)

After the TCA's it was time for the after party. Everyone that was there kept coming up to Lea and Cory saying congratulations on their marriage, but Lea being Lea just kept wondering how the twins where, Lea's and Cory's twins where her life she didn't know what she would do without them.

Today had been really good. Altogether between Cory and herself they had won five awards, one each for best actor and best actress, a group one for glee, Lea won one for best song of the Summer for her new song that was out and one for nest onscreen couple. That to Lea was amazing and that's why Lea was proud of her teenage fans. After all if it wasn't for them glee, Lea and Cory would never of won anything, because out of the hole cast their had been eleven awards won by them all.

Lea had won best actress and best song of the Summer, Cory had won best actor, Cory and Lea had won best onscreen couple, Naya had won female scene stealer, Chord best male scene stealer, Darren had won one for his role in a movie, Dianna had won one for her role in a movie, Chris had won best smile, then their was the best show one, even the Gleeks had won best fans. No wonder Lea thought the Gleeks where the best fans in the world.

Lea was starting to get tired and wanted to go home. Her mom and dad where having the twins over night as well and Lea just wanted some alone time with her husband, Lea and Cory made their excuses and left the after party getting into their limo and going home. Lea had been that tired she had fell asleep on the drive home so when the limo pulled up Cory picked his wife up and carried her into their house and to bed.

Cory decided he was going to get into bed as well. He changed into his pjs before getting a sleeping Lea ready for bed, then got into bed himself, cuddling to his wife and watching her sleep for a bit, it might sound freaky but Cory always loved watching Lea sleep she always looked pretty when she slept. After about five minuted Cory fell asleep and both of them slept happily.

(Line break)

That night they both slept happily cuddled up together after their busy day of winning awards and being absolute perfect. They where defiantly tired and where happy not to be getting woke up by the twins crying, a peaceful nights sleep was what they where getting and it's what they had deserved after all.

The next morning Cory was the first to wake up. He went downstairs and made him and his wife breakfast in bed, the twins weren't due back till midday and it was only 9:30am. After making the breakfast and feeding Sheila Cory carried the tray of food back upstairs to bed, he put the tray of food on the chest of draws before walking over and gently kissing Lea to wake her up.

Once Lea woke up he handed her the food he had made and got back into bed himself. They both sat in bed till 11:50am as they ate their breakfast then sat cuddling for a little while. Once Cory realised the time he told Lea and they both got up before getting dressed and going downstairs, just in time as their was a knock on the door and it was Edith and Marc with Chase and Laycie.

Cory walked to the door and opened it happy to see his mother and father in law and his babies. He had to admit he had missed his son and daughter last night , they where his world after all and he was glad to be able to hold them in his arms again. Lea stood behind Cory and smiled at her mom and dad letting them into the house making sure Cory moved out the way.

Lea offered to make her parents a cup of coffee then went to the coffee machine on and got her mom and dad's favourite cups out to put the coffee into then handed them their cups of coffee and sitting down on the couch next to Cory. Cory put his free arm around Lea and they started talking to her parents for a bit before they had to go home.

(Line break)

Once Marc and Edith had when home it was time for family time for the Monteith's. Not that they where going out anywhere after all by the time Lea's parents had left it was 5pm. All that was left to do now was bath the twins then put them to bed. Maybe Lea and Cory to watch a movie after that, at least tonight they would be getting woke up by their twins wanting fed or a diaper change. This was the part of being parents they loved and they couldn't wait to have more babies together.

Once the twins had been put to bed and Lea and Cory had eaten their dinner they watched a movie. Buy 11pm they both went up to bed and started to fall asleep but the twins woke up so they both got out of bed and went to see to the twins they would need their diaper changed probably. Lea and Cory both changed their children's diapers before laying them back down into their beds and going back to bed themselves.

Once back in bed Lea sat on top of Cory. "Hey husband" she said to him.

"Yes wife" Cory asked looking at her on top of him.

"Theirs one thing we haven't done as a married couple yet" Lea told her husband.

"What's that" he asked.

Lea didn't reply and just showed him by starting to kiss his chest. After they started what they where doing they didn't finish till two in the morning, both of them collapsed onto their bed and fell asleep happy to have each other next to them.


	23. First interview as Mr and Mrs Monteith

Lea and Cory had been married for a week now and today was their first interview on tv as a married couple. They where going on The Ellen Show and where taking the twins with them. Lea was so excited she loved being on Ellen's chat show it was always funny. Cory was excited as well he liked the free gifts they always got.

As they got ready to go to the studio the twins kept smiling they liked to smile and could now sit up without help. Lea could believe how much the twins had grown up they where soon going to be five months, they had now started sleeping through the night and could eat some solid food. The doctors where pleased with how the twins where growing though Chase always seamed to be heavier and longer then Laycie. That was probably because of his dad though.

Lea and Cory could now try for another baby if they wanted so they had been. As they got the twins ready into their little outfits

Lea kept looking at Cory and Cory kept looking at Lea, they had got the baby bag ready and had put some toys into the bag as well. After dressing the twins all they had to do was put them into the car and put the buggy into the car as well.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived at the studio Ellen was there to greet them. The fist thing Ellen did was ask to hold one of the twins so Lea passed her Laycie was was asleep, Ellen smiled up at Lea and Cory happily before showing them both to their dressing rooms. Once in the dressing rooms Lea took Laycie back of Ellen and put Laycie into her buggy along with Chase to sleep .

As Cory and Lea got ready all Lea had of do was her makeup. She was already wearing her dress that she was going to wear for the interview you see, Lea watched as Cory finished getting ready before finishing her makeup and kissing Cory on the lips making Cory's lips sparkle, she liked it when Cory had some of her lipstick on.

It was now time to go to the green room so Cory opened the door for Lea and Lea pushed the twins in their buggy. Once sat in the green room all they had to do was wait for the show to start filming and then wait for it to be their turn to talk to Ellen, Lea was also going to be singing on the Ellen show but she didn't know which song she wanted to sing yet. Although they had done the sound check.

Lea and Cory sat in the green room looking at their rings. The twins where still asleep which was a good thing and the show had just started so they where waiting to be called on to talk to Ellen although they where on last as other people where on first Lea didn't know who the other people where though. And nor did Cory.

(Line break)

Lea and Cory stayed cuddled to each other as they waited to be called for their interview. All they had wait for was Ellen saying please welcome to the couch Cory Monteith and Lea Michele with Chase-Finn and Laycie-Rachel, then they would walk on and get interviewed by Ellen, and get the free gifts of course.

As they waited they watched who Ellen was interviewing. Once the interview was over they knew it would be their turn next, well after the commercials anyway, talk with Ellen time would be fun but the twins had just woken up so Cory and Lea had to feed them. As they where feeding the twins the show came back on and Ellen announced that next it was Lea and Cory.

After hearing they where announced. Lea and Cory both stood up still carrying the food they where feeding the twins and pushed the twins onto the stage and over to Ellen, Lea smiled at Ellen and hugged her before sitting on the couch and watching Cory do the same thing.

After Cory had sat down and they had put the twins in front of them, they began to feed them again. Ellen had started talking and Lea looked up before smiling again and looking at Cory who smiled back.

"Ellen you know when you announced us there" Lea said.

"Yes I said the beautiful and amazingly talented Lea Michele, with her partner in crime Cory Monteith and their beautiful twins Chase and Laycie" Elken replied.

"Well actually you should of said Cory Monteith with his beautiful and amazingly talented wife Lea Michele Monteith and their twins" Lea told Ellen.

"What your married now?!" Ellen said shocked "when did this happen" she asked.

"A week ago today" Cory said grinning "the fans didn't even know, although they probably guessed when Lea thanked her husband, when she won her tca" Cory continued.

"Well congratulations mr and mrs Monteith" Ellen said before handing them both something. "But actually I did know you had got married and here's my late wedding gift to you both" she said smiling.

Lea and dour both opened the box to see bowls and plates with Ellen's face on them in the box. Then Ellen handed them another thing, this one being for the twins and they where little baby grows, bibs and sleep suits with Ellen's name and face on them.

"Thank you from us and the twins" Lea said.

"Your welcome, so let's talk about why your both really here" Ellen said.

"Yes let's talk about Glee" Cory replied.

The rest of the interview was all about Glee and the new films they where both in, not forgetting Lea's new book and album. It had been a good interview and now it was time for Lea to get up and sing. She walked over to the stage where she would be singing before announcing that this song was for her husband, she began to sing the song that had been played at their wedding as her speech.

(Line break)

After the Ellen show Lea and Cory went our for a meal taking to twins with them of course. Lea was wondering if the fans finally knew about her being Mrs Monteith now, Lea decided to check her phone and see, no none of the fans knew yet, none of them had tweeted or freaked out, sh wondered how long it would take them to realise. Lea had already changed her name on twitter and hanged her bio, icon and header. What else did the fans need.

Lea, Cory and the twins walked into Lea's favourite vegan place and asked for a table for two and two high chairs. The waiter showed Cory and Lea to a table before going and getting the two high chairs for them, once he had came back with the high chairs, Cory and Lea each put the twins in one and made sure they wouldn't be able to get out of them by fastening them in. Lea then looked at the menu and decided she was going to order her usual. Cory did the same thing and decided he was going to get something different today.

Lea and Cory ordered their food before making the twins some of their food. They give both the twins some banana each, Laycie loved banana but Chase didn't though he would eat it as it was food and he was a right boy in the way that he loved food. Lea and Cory watched as the twins are their banana and they waited for their food and drink.

Once Cory and Lea's food and drink had arrived they began to eat. As Cory had fries on his plate he gave the twins some chips once they had cold down. Cory was the perfect dad and perfect husband, Lea didn't know what she would do without him, she couldn't even imagine life without him and the twins now. Lea knew her life was perfect. As Lea ate the rest of her food she looked up at Cory and smiled, Cory smiled back.

Once they had finished their food Cory payed and they headed to Paramount studios. Even though Ryan had given them two weeks of they still liked being with their friends and being at Paramount, Paramount was like their second home, it was the second place they spent most of their time at if they weren't at home that was.

(Line break)

After the busy day Cory and Lea went home and bathed the twins before putting them to bed. It was now 6pm so it was the twins bed time, after the twins had been put to bed Cory had went downstairs to start some food for Lea and himself. He was cooking something romantic and something to get them in the mood for trying for another baby.

Lea had went and changed into her onesie before going downstairs. Once Lea had got downstairs she could smell the food it was making her hungry, Lea loved food if it was vegan anyway, she went and sat at the table and Cory turned round and smiled at his wife and at how cute she looked.

Once the food was cooked Cory set the plates down and they both began eating the food I front of them, they both where glad that the twins had settled down and went straight to sleep. Now the twins wouldn't wake up till at least 6am the next day. That to Lea and Cory was a good thing it meant they had all night to try for a new baby and then time to sleep.

Once they had finished eating Lea offered to wash up. Cory wouldn't let her and stood up going to wash up before kissing Lea, Lea giggled at her husband and kissed him back before standing up and heading up to their bedroom. She waited for Cory to come up as she looked at her phone, the fans still hadn't worked it out yet , "wow" Lea thought, the fans would of usually guessed by now.

Once Cory had came up to bed. Lea told him the fans still hadn't guessed and Cory just laughed even he knew that they should of guessed by now, Cory shrugged his shoulders before kissing Lea and helped her take her onesie of, before trying for another baby.


	24. Glee glee and more glee

Today was a glee filming day. It was going to be a tiring day and Lea as Rachel had to pretend to split up with Cory as Finn. She wasn't going to like that at all she had to sing a break up song and everything and she knew the fans wouldn't like it.

As she looked at Cory in the bed next to her and then their twins in their cribs. She smiled and tweeted -today's going to be a busy day for me, my husband and my kids today the day for you Finchel shippers pics to come- she tweeted not tweeting about the break up scene as she didn't want the fans to know.

As lea looked back at her husband and kids she smiled again before getting out of bed. She put her dressing gown on and went downstairs to make breakfast in bed for Cory and herself and something for the twins also she was going to feed Sheila. Lea smiled as she made the breakfast and fed Sheila today was going to be a long day and she could feel it.

As Lea took the food back up to her husband and children she couldn't help but smile looking at everything she had got all from being on one tv show that had turned out to be a massive hit. She had met her husband, her best friends, people that where her family now and forever .

She couldn't believe how far this show had come and how in two seasons time it would all be over. The hole cast and crew had been told season is would be the last season but they where filming season six now and where onto episode fourteen in filming but the last season was only going to have 13 episodes.

Lea was the only cast member to be told that there had been two more seasons added and she had been told to keep it a secret. Keeping a secret from her friends and family was hard though, ever though the big secret. Hold secret still hadn't been found out by the paparazzi.

Every time the cast got interviewed Lea had to act like it was the last season and pretend to be upset she knew that when it was the last season she would be upset but she was having fun pretending to be. In the most resent interview for a magazine she ha been asked what it was like filming the last Season ever of Glee and she had told them.

"Oh it's hard work and upsetting at times but I know that when the Gleeks see the last episode which we have been given our scrips for the Gleeks will be shocked and surprised and happy I just hope me and my cast mates and the crew have done the Gleeks proud. I mean if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have a job or I wouldn't of met my husband and ha my beautiful twins. So this last season is most defiantly one for the Gleeks as well it's my glee family that matters to me and the Gleeks are part of that family." She ha told the interviewer.

The day after that interview she had, had a meeting with Ryan an told him about the interview her was proud with what she had told the interviewer. Lea laughed at herself as she thought about that then looked at her family again seeing Cory had woken up. She smiled at him before speaking.

"Good morning my amazing husband" she said putting the breakfast on the side and getting back into bed. "I've bought you breakfast in bed" she told him.

Cory smiled his half smile "mmm and what's that" he asked hoping Lea would say herself was his breakfast in bed.

Lea got the tray from the side and put it on top of them with a smile removing the twins breakfast of the tray before looking at Cory's facial expression. Cory looked at the food as his stomach started to make noises at the look and smell of the food he knew Lea was a good cook but he didn't know she was this good.

(line break)

After they had eaten and had stopped feeding the twins Lea and Cory got ready for the day ahead of them. Lea had decided to wear her pretty pink summer dress with tights and a white cardigan as it was still winter where as Cory put on a hooded top and jeans. After dressing the twins to look like how they where dressed they headed to the car. Lea still smiling.

Lea had her meeting with Ryan as soon as they got to the studio the meeting went well then it was time for Lea to go and get ready for filming. Once Lea had got changed into her Rachel costume she smiled she was so happy there was going to be two more seasons of glee. And happy no one else knew yet.

Lea was looking forward to filming and then having a party afterwords. The party wasn't for the end of glee but just for a party as they as it was last day of shooting before a break as they had a three week holiday before going back to filming. Lea walked into where they where filming and spotted Cory walking over and slapping his ass.

When Cory felt the slap he smirked and turned around kissing Lea deeply and lifting her up before pointing at the sleeping twins that where in their pushchair. Lea smiled kissing back and wrapping her arms around Cory's neck before jumping when she heard Ryan's voice.

It was time to film Lea was so happy she loved filming they where filming episode fourteen and Lea knew that everyone else thought they where still filming episode thirteen. Lea was finding it hard not to spill the secret but she knew it would all be worth it when episode at the end of episode thirteen everyone would think 'that's Glee over then' but then the promo for the next episode would come on.

She also knew it would be worth it after the last episode of season six when Ryan would tell everyone to have a nice holiday and that he would see them all back at paramount for sometime in June to start filming the second last season. Lea couldn't wait to see everyone's faces then she knew it would be perfect.

(Line break)

The filming all morning was exhausting and as soon as it got to lunch time Lea was nearly falling asleep in her trailer. Being a mom of twins was a hard job but she loved it to her it was the best job ever. She was also loving being a wife she was doing happy with everything with her life right now.

Everything was just going perfect Lea had the perfect husband, perfect children, perfect job and also perfect friends she knew she wouldn't change anything for the world. Lea loved everything about it. Well apart from the scenes she was having to film today that was the only thing she hated.

As Cory walked into the trailer and spotted his wife asleep he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. To Cory she always looked beautiful, she was the most beautiful girl he knew and that was no lie in his eyes. He was proud to call her his wife and the mother of his children.

Cory looked at his sleeping wife for a few more seconds before looking at his sleeping twins and laughed quietly. The twins might of looked like him but they took after Lea and Cory wouldn't change that for anything he hadn't felt so much love like this since before his mom and dad divorced and now he knew he wouldn't go back to how he use to be before Lea entered his life.

*flashback*

It was well before glee started Cory was 19 years of age and he had been in and out of rehab since he was 16. For reasons he didn't want people to know. He didn't like his life right at the moment, he didn't see the point in living but he wanted to get better for his mom. He was a drummer in a band and he loved that.

He had a agent but his mom always said he he had the face for radio. He couldn't dance but he tried and he could sing he was just waiting for the right job offer to come along little did he know he wouldn't have to wait to long only about seven years or something like that.

As Cory sat in the rehab he had went in to get better he sat thinking about his life and how to make it better. Not that he knew how to he just wanted too find the the right girl to love him for him and not for his pat or present. After all he didn't know that when he got onto the new tv show Glee that was going to be coming to tv screens in 2009 that he would meet the women of his dreams.

*end of flashback*

As Cory sighed after remembering his past he looked to see the twins where awake and looking at him. He smiled at his beautiful daughter and son and picked them both up cuddling them before laying down on the trailer bed next to Lea with the twins on his chest. Cory couldn't believe this was his life now but either way he loved it and wouldn't change it for the world.

As Cory lay there watching his wife sleep a tear shed from his eye it was a happy tear but also a tired tear. Glee was hard as it was coming up the last ever episode. After all he didn't know that season six wasn't the last season the only people that knew that there was two more seasons where Lea and Ryan.

But too Cory, Glee was where he met his wife. It was where he made a lot of friends and he would never forget that he was glad he had, had this chance and proud of himself for taking the job when he was offered it. He had gotten a beautiful family out of being on Glee and get had made a big family out of the people he worked with.

As Cory came out of his thought he noticed Lea was starting to wake up and he took his son and daughter out of their travel cots and kissed both of their heads. Before handing the little boy to Lea as she woke with a smile on her face.

"Did you have a nice sleep baby" Cory asked.

"Yes it was peaceful" Lea replied with a smile.

"I missed you while you where asleep" Cory told her.

"Aww baby you where in my dream" Lea said giggling.

*Line break*

Once they had got back to filming it was time for Lea to sing as Rachel just what she hadn't been looking forward to. Lea looked at Cory before Ryan shouted action and mouthed that she was sorry for this next scene. As she began to film it she got into the song as Rachel and near the end she began to cry.

As Ryan shouts cut and Lea begins to cry hard as Cory runs to her hugging her tightly. And whispering in her ear that it was ok and he was right there. He hated seeing Lea crying it always broke his heart. Lea sobbed into Cory starting to calm down. As she breathed in Cory's sent.

Cory rubbed her back and soothed her as Lea began to calm down Cory always made her feel better and that's what she love about her husband. Once Lea had stopped crying Cory kissed her head with a smile and told her that he loved her that's all Lea needed to know to make her smile.

Once the filming was over they went home and decided to put the twins to bed after their tea before watching a film while they ate their own food. As they watched the film and ate their food they cuddled to each other lea looked up at her husband with a smile and decided to feed him some of her food.

"I love you" Lea told Cory exactly.

"Aww I love you to" Cory replied as he ate some food.

As Lea finished eating she put her bowl down and cuddled more into Cory happy. Falling asleep straight away and once the film ha finished Cory picked Lea up and carried her to bed. Once Cory had walked up the stairs and put Cory into the bed and got into bed himself.

**Sorry for the late update been busy hope you like this chapter please read and review. **


End file.
